


Take Me Down Slow (Don't Let Me Go)

by jacaranda_bloom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come play, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Foot massages, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Jealous Harry, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Harry, Omega Heat, Omega Louis, Omega/Omega, Pool Sex, Possessive Harry, Rimming, Scents, Smut, Spanking, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom
Summary: Louis has always felt different. Not necessarily on the outer realm of societal norms, but pretty damn close to the edge. As an Omega, he’s supposed to want certain things; to want to raise a family, to want to build a life with a partner, and to want that partner to be an Alpha.Well, two out of three ain’t bad.OR the one where Louis wants to find the right kind of partner to love, Niall hates snowboarding, Liam wants to settle down, Harry is really good with his hands, and mother nature could be the thing that changes everything.





	1. Pressure Points

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ABO fic! I have long been a huge fan of the trope but had yet to take the leap and put pen to paper for my own ABO fic. I hope you all enjoy my little story.
> 
> This was written for the 1D Gay BO Fic Fest, so my thanks go out to the organisers for giving me this opportunity.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very welcome!
> 
> Title from ‘Clear As the Driven Snow’ by The Doobie Brothers.
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/183880989958/take-me-down-slow-dont-let-me-go-by) if you feel so inclined!

“Fuck. Those runs today were sick!” Louis shouts over the rumble of the engine as he lays his skis and poles in the back of the overlander with the rest of the gear.

 

Liam comes up alongside and throws his board in, snow falling onto the waterproof tray and mixing with the slush and ice from all the other equipment. “Thought I was a bloody goner on that last one, nearly took my head off on a low branch.”

 

Louis is sweating under his parker and beanie, but he doesn’t want to risk taking it off just yet, he’s only just gotten over his cold from last week and he absolutely does not want to get ill again. Not up here. Not when they’re having such an amazing time. He’ll tough it out and shower when they get back to the chalet. He can already imagine how good the rain shower will feel and a cold beer is definitely calling his name.

 

Niall unceremoniously dumps his snowboard in with the rest, undoing the straps on his gloves and swinging his backpack around to his front, shoving them in and stomping towards the door and up the steps.

 

Louis and Liam give each other a smirk and then break out into a cackle. They round the vehicle and jump up into the warm cabin, taking their seats opposite the angry Irishman and trying desperately to contain their glee at his obvious aggravation.

 

Louis would be genuinely concerned if the situation wasn’t quite so amusing. Niall is seething and muttering under his breath as he pulls off his beanie and pushes it angrily inside his bag. One of his gloves falls out and he growls and picks it up, forcing it back in and making the boys splutter our a laugh.

 

“Awwww, Nialler. What’s up, mate?” Louis coos, just to be an annoying little shit.

 

“Nope! Don’t fucking talk to me! I don’t wanna hear it,” Niall spits out petulantly, holding up his hand. “It’ll be just like surfing, they said! You’ll love it, they said! Well fuck you all, and the bullshit train you rode in on.”

 

Niall huffs and crosses his arms over his bag, looking out the window and staring at the snow like it’s an affront to his very existence. Louis should leave him be. Snowboarding is hard, he knows. He’d tried it a few times himself, but it’d been an unmitigated disaster. Nearly snapped his arm in two on the last attempt and that was enough to convince him to stick with skiing. Two feet, two skis, two poles. Much more sensible.

 

“Mate. I told you it wasn’t easy. Liam here was the one who convinced you.” Louis thumbs towards Liam and narrowly evades his swatting hand.

 

“Oi! It is easy. You’re both just uncoordinated losers. Fuck, even Harry can board and he falls over his feet at the best of times. If my little bro can do it, anyone can.”

 

As if summoned by Liam’s words, Harry thuds halfway into the truck, knocking the snow off his boots on the bottom step before climbing in and shucking off his jacket, taking the seat next to Niall. Brave man. His curls are peaking out from under his pink woolen beanie, framing his wind-bitten face, and jade green eyes. He’s wearing a long white sleeved skivvy, braces holding up his dark blue ski pants. He looks cute. Well, he always looks cute. Louis shakes his head to stop himself from staring and trains his attention back on Niall.

 

“Don’t worry, mate. We’ll be back at the chalet soon and you’ll have a nice cold beer in your hands before you know it. Anyway, maybe you’re more suited to apres ski rather than cutting it up on the slopes. No shame in that.”

 

Harry honks out a laugh and immediately slaps his hands over his mouth, a muffled “Sorry” following.

 

Niall goes bright red in fury, steam practically coming out of his ears. “How very DARE you!” He screeches and throws his entire backpack at Louis who catches it easily. Niall glares at him while the other three men burst out laughing.

 

The drive back to the chalet is bumpy and Louis’ muscles are aching. It’s only their first full day and he knows he’s going to be sore tomorrow, but he needs to push through and make the most of the trip. They’ve got two more glorious days in paradise and Louis is determined to soak up every moment. When he gets back it will be more of the same old drudgery at his mundane accounting job.

 

Adding insult to injury, he also has his heat to look forward to the week after they return. It’s not that he minds them so much, not really. He prepares well in advance to make them as pleasurable as possible. But of course, there’s always one big downside. He spends them alone, locked away from the world for days. No one to share it with. No one to enjoy it with. No partner. 

 

That word. Partner. The word he only ever utters to himself, in secret moments alone with his thoughts and safe from the scrutiny of others. The word that should be replaced by another. Alpha. It should be so easy to do. It’s what is expected, after all. It’s the norm. As an Omega, Louis’ biology is designed to want an Alpha. To want a knot, to want to be claimed, bonded, mated.

 

It’s just that he’s not like most Omega’s. He can scent and produce slick, and physically he’s put together right, he just doesn’t want a knot, at least not when it’s attached to an Alpha. He doesn’t want to be manhandled and pounded into by some growling beast of a man hell-bent on popping one and locking their knot inside of him, owning him.

 

He doesn’t understand why his own biology fails him in this most basic function. For years he’d fought it, assuming that it would correct itself eventually. He had prayed to wake up one morning and just feel it, the shift, the final piece slotting in place and freeing him of the fear and uncertainty. Letting him fall into line and just be normal.

 

He tried over the years. God knows, he tried. Tried with Alpha boyfriends, although the relationships were inevitably brief once they tired of Louis’ issues. He tried hooking up with random Alpha’s in clubs and at uni, but it always ended the same. There was no pull, no desire strong enough to overcome his body’s rejection of their scent and their knot.

 

He’s only ever been interested in Omega’s is the thing. It’s not common, but not entirely unheard of, Louis should know, he’s done enough research, and while he may not fall into the mainstream of Alpha and Omega relationships, he’s also not completely in the wilderness. There’s nothing that prevents partnerships between two Omega’s, it’s just not the usual convention.

 

His heat falls every six months like clockwork, thanks to the heat regulators he takes, and he has a routine now, knows what he likes and what he doesn’t. When he looks after himself, he takes it slow, bringing himself off over and over again languidly, gently. He has a series of special playlists, calm, soothing music, almost meditative. He likes it to be quiet. Likes to lay in his bed, sunshine streaming in through the windows, and feeling the warmth of the rays on his skin. He burns candles, scented with vanilla and cinnamon and lemon that seep into his pores and soothe him. It’s a heady combination and something he’s only ever smelled on one other person. But he doesn’t like to think too much about who that person is.

 

Traditional society says he should be with an Alpha. That he should be seeking out a mate, someone to bond with and build a life with, someone to protect him and breed with. It’s not what he wants, not what he yearns for. His inner Omega wants to be taken care of, but not taken over. 

 

He’s not sure he’ll ever find it. Whatever it is. But until then, he’ll keep searching and living his life alone, bereft of the comfort and love he so desperately wants, and spending his heats alone, locked away, with just his dildos and plugs and the recreation of a forbidden scent.

 

“Lou. Lou, we’re here.” Harry’s soft, deep voice drags him away from his thoughts and he looks over. His eyes are so earnest and kind. Curls hanging down and skimming his shoulders now that he’s taken off his beanie. He’s so lovely. God. Stop it, he internally scolds himself. Best mate’s younger brother. Off limits. Bad. Liam would murder him in his sleep.

 

“Hmmm…? Oh. Okay.” Louis gathers himself and takes off his belt, letting Harry go first and following him out of the truck. It’s a monster of a thing, aptly named The Beast. The chalet is isolated, cut off from the main roads and only accessible using the purpose-built overland snow transporter. It seats six in the main cab with a separate drivers capsule at the front and a gear-hold in the back, with scary looking caterpillar tracks like a tank, and sharp teeth that dig into the snow and grip the ice. 

 

“I don’t CARE,  _ Leeyum _ . Snowboarding is the dumbest fucking thing ever invented.” Niall is still bitching and moaning and Liam is dutifully trudging behind him towards the main building. 

 

The chalet is a nice little perk from Liam and Harry’s father’s job. Reserved for the executives to use for themselves, and their families and friends, when not being otherwise utilized for team building workshops, strategy planning sessions, and conferences as well as entertaining their top clients.

 

Nestled in between two vast mountain ranges, it has access to three ski resorts all within an hours drive and a heliport less than an hour away that allows fast transfers to the airport. It’s secluded and luxurious, fully staffed, and has some of the most stunning views Louis has ever seen.

 

The main building houses the accommodation and common living and dining areas, the industrial kitchen, indoor pool, sauna, and games room over three stories with a wine cellar in the basement. The suites are all beautifully appointed, large comfortable beds and picturesque views of the valley and mountains beyond. Two separate buildings on either side are joined by glass walkways, one for the conference facilities and the other operating as the staff quarters. 

 

He’s been here once before, in the summer, with Liam and Harry’s family when they were in high school. But being here in winter is something special.

 

At twenty-three, Louis, Liam, and Niall are all working, each with varying levels of satisfaction with their chosen careers. Louis doesn’t regret his decision to go into accounting. He has a good, solid job, at Liam and Harry’s dad's firm, and excellent prospects for advancement, but the city is boring as fuck.

 

Harry, by comparison at only nineteen, is still in uni and studying law, smart little cookie. He’s always been clever. Always concerned with spreading good in the world, charitable, always volunteering for causes he’s passionate about. He’s going to do great things, Louis is sure of it.

 

The four year age gap had seemed massive when they were in school. They moved in parallel worlds, different friends, different stages of their lives, while they hurtled through life on the high-speed puberty train towards adulthood.

 

Harry had always just been Liam’s little brother. Cherubic features, floppy, wayward curls which were never quite under control, and gangly legs that tripped him up more often than not. Shy, too. Never really prepared to intrude on Liam’s friend group. Always in the background.

 

But Louis noticed him nonetheless. It would’ve been impossible not to, really.

 

Harry picks up Louis’ poles and skis, handing them to him before turning back to get his own gear. Always so considerate.

 

“Thanks, Haz.”

 

“Sure, Lou,” Harry says as they start to make their way up the pathway, snow cleared to the sides and gravel crunching under their boots.

 

“Did you have a good day?” Louis asks as he adjusts his grip and hikes the skis up onto his shoulder.

 

“Uh, yeah! Lots of good runs. Had a few near misses on the red runs so I switched over to the blacks for the afternoon. Hung out at the halfpipe for a bit, too.”

 

Harry stumbles over absolutely nothing, barely catching himself before overbalancing. Louis shakes his head fondly. “How is it that you’re a demon on the slopes but turn into baby giraffe when you get on solid ground?”

 

Harry chuckles, shrugging his shoulders. “Dunno. Just how I roll, I guess.”

 

They walk through the entrance, a hot gust of air cascading down on them as they stomp their feet, breaking off the hardened snow. Inside the drying room to the left, the racks and hooks are mostly empty, only the four of them in residence for the week, along with a few skeleton staff.

 

“So, what’s on the agenda for this evening then?” Louis asks as he hangs his poles over a couple of free hooks and stands his skis in one of the racks.

 

“I’ve uhm, been dreaming of the rain shower in my room, actually. My back is bloody killing me.” Harry groans, slotting his board between two rungs and hanging up his jacket.

 

“God, same. Those showers are fucking amazing.” 

 

Harry giggles. He’s really quite adorable.

 

Louis hangs up his jacket and slips the braces off his shoulders, grabbing his fur-lined ugg boots from the shelf and lining them up on the ground, steadying himself against the wall. He undoes his ski boots and pushes his pants down to his ankles, leaving him in his leggings. Stepping out of one boot and then the other and into the soft sheepskin, his toes warming almost immediately.

 

Harry follows suit, although he seems to find the whole balancing-on-one-leg thing a little more challenging than it should be. It makes Louis smile. They wander out through the entrance hall and into the living area with its massive windows framing the view and a warm fire crackling, beckoning them closer.

 

“Fancy a drink, Haz? I could murder a beer.” Louis motions towards the bar with a wave, one of the staff, Jamie, already handing a grumpy Niall and a smirking Liam their bottles.

 

“Mmmm… yes please.”

 

“Kronenbourg?”

 

“Perfect. Thanks, Lou. I’ll grab us something to snack on, too. M’starving,” Harry says as he heads off to one of the tables to the side and Louis steps up to the bar. Niall and Liam are already walking towards the lounges, Niall still bemoaning the stupidity of snowboarding and Liam still patiently letting him drone on.

 

Louis leans his elbows on the counter and rises up on his toes. “Aye up, Jamie. Two Kronenbourg’s, thanks.”

 

“Coming right up. Good day on the snow, Louis?” Jamie asks as he reaches into the fridge and brings out the two bottles, popping the caps and sliding them over the bar.

 

“Yeah, man. Awesome. Great powder, clear skies, not too many beginners.”

 

“Sounds excellent. You guys settling in for the night then?”

 

Louis takes a swig of his beer, nodding. “Yup. Couple of beers, shower, dinner, and then an early night. That’s the plan anyway. What’s on the menu?”

 

“Oooo, baked salmon tonight. One of Chef Alex’s best dishes. You’ll love it. Think he’s made a plum pudding too.”

 

Louis’ mouth waters. “Get in!” he says, pumping his fist in the air.

 

Jamie laughs and smiles broadly, a twinkle in his eyes. Louis can sense the attraction. He gets hit on by enough guys to know it when he sees it. Jamie is a beta and a lovely one at that. Friendly, helpful, as are most betas. All the front-of-house staff at the chalet are betas which is fairly common in the hospitality and service industry. Betas don’t scent, so mixing with Alpha or Omega guests poses no real issues. Louis isn’t interested in Jamie though, not like that, his preferences are… different, and anyway, holiday flings aren’t his thing.

 

“Y’alright, Lou?” Harry asks, coming up beside him, setting the plate of food down and standing close enough for their shoulders to brush, leaning forwards on the bar, posturing and placing an implied barrier between Louis and Jamie. It’s a territorial move and typical Alpha behaviour, which surprises Louis, particularly coming from Harry.

 

It had been assumed that Harry would present as an Alpha. Liam, their older brother Jake, and their father are Alphas, so when Harry had instead presented as an Omega, it had come as a shock to everyone. Everyone but Louis, that is. Harry might’ve had the height and broad shoulders of an Alpha, but Louis knew better. He’s so sweet and lovely, kind and compassionate, earnest, always putting others first. He has a softness to him as well, in his movements, and his demeanor.

 

Louis can feel Harry’s warmth radiating off him, and his scent is enveloping Louis. His scent. God. It’s coming off him in waves right now. Vanilla, mixed with cinnamon and lemon and something else underneath that he’s never been able to pinpoint. The very same combination he tries to recreate during his heats, not that he’d ever admit that to anyone. He barely admits it to himself.

 

“Yup! All Good here, Haz. Let’s go sit, yeah?”

 

Harry takes his beer and picks up the plate of food, not moving until Louis pushes away from the bar. Harry falls in step behind, not crowding him, just a presence. Louis feels like Harry’s scent is following him, shrouding him in a protective cloud. It’s an odd sensation. Not necessarily unwelcome, just unexpected.

 

Louis can hear Niall still grumbling as they approach. “Don’t worry, Nialler.” Louis plonks down on the large couch, adjacent to the fire, scooting over to make room for Harry. “Tomorrow you can ski, ditch the fucking board and be done with it.”

 

“Yeah, reckon I will,” Niall gruffs out, taking a defiant swig of his beer.

 

“Just you and me on the boards tomorrow then, Haz?” Liam gestures towards Harry.

 

“Yup! Halfpipe was sick today. Some really good riders.”

 

Riders. Louis snickers. He’s a child, he knows, but he can’t help it. It earns him an exaggerated eye roll from Liam. Score. He’s so proper. You’d think he’d be used to Louis’ behavior after fifteen years, but apparently not.

 

Louis toes off his ugg boots, relaxing back into the soft cushions, propping his feet on the coffee table and feeling the warmth from the fire seeping into his bones. There’s another source of warmth too, Harry pressed closely into his side. It’s nice. Comforting. Harry sets the plate of food on his knee and nudges Louis with his shoulder.

 

“Here, Lou. I got a bit of everything you like. No olives or smelly cheese.”

 

“Thanks, Haz. Good choices,” Louis says as he eyes the heaped plate appreciatively.

 

Louis loads some sun-dried tomatoes on top of a small quiche in a little tower and pops the whole thing in his mouth practically swallowing it whole. “Mmmmmm….” Louis moans, hungrier than he thought.

 

Harry makes his own little pile of food, adding some rocket and roasted capsicum and wolfs it down, cheeks bulging and a satisfied smile on his face.

 

Jamie wanders over, hovering at the edge of the lounge area and Louis feels Harry tense beside him. He’s really got a bee in his bonnet about him for some reason. “More beers, gents?”

 

Four hands shoot up in the air combined with a resounding chorus of ‘Yes please!’. 

 

~~~~

 

The sun has well and truly set by the time they’ve all showered and finished dinner. The salmon was, as anticipated, absolutely scrumptious, and the pudding had them very nearly rolling themselves over to the lounges, stomachs full and appetites satisfied. The fire is blazing and Louis is curled up on the couch, socked feet tucked up to his side and digging in between the cushions. He’s nursing his second cuppa and is having trouble keeping his eyes open. The flickering firelight is casting a soft golden glow that settles around them, creating a pleasantly subdued ambiance.

 

Niall and Liam are at the bar, chatting away with Jamie, laughter filtering through the room. Niall seems to be doing well for himself if Jamie’s blinding smile is anything to go by. Niall’s an Alpha, which many people don’t realize at first meeting the energetic, bubbly Irishman. He’s sinewy but strong, and his stature and presence don’t immediately scream Alpha. An unapologetic, compulsive flirt, he always maintains he’s just waiting, having fun and playing the field, biding his time until he finds the one, as he puts it. He makes no secret of his open views on loving who you love and his dating history supports that. He’s the life of the party, quick-witted, sharp as a tack, and one of the most loyal friends Louis could ever hope for.

 

Liam, on the other hand, bless him, is a serial monogamist. He’s desperate to settle down with an Omega and start a family of his own. Whilst he’s what many would term very typically Alpha, he’s progressive in his views of Alpha and Omega roles and dynamics. He’s a great friend and has stood by Louis no matter what mischief Louis got them into to as they were growing up. He’s self-assured, a good provider, and one day he’ll make a wonderful mate for some lucky Omega and a fantastic father to their brood of kids.

 

The three of them are so different, and yet they fit together perfectly, always have, and probably always will.

 

And then there’s Harry. Sweet, beautiful, earnest, Harry. For most of their lives, he’d been on the outside looking in. But as they’ve grown into men, he’s found his own place in their little crew, three becoming four. Louis has been harbouring his crush for longer than he cares to acknowledge.

 

It had started early, not as an attraction necessarily, more of an awareness, an appreciation. He felt drawn to him, to his calmness and serenity, to his open and generous nature. Once Harry had presented as an Omega at sixteen, things had shifted. Harry wasn’t some sweet kid anymore, he had developed into a man, and a glorious one at that. While Harry doesn’t seem to date much, Louis knows it’s only a matter of time before some perfect specimen of an Alpha comes and sweeps him off his feet while Louis waits around for his impossible dream. Colour him bitter, he’s allowed.

 

So Louis stays on the sidelines, fighting a continual battle with his feelings, struggling to reconcile what he wants with what he can have. On the one hand, this is Liam’s little brother, absolutely off limits and if Louis is honest with himself, totally out of his league, but on the other hand, Louis simply can’t control how helplessly he is drawn to him, his scent, his soul, and everything else about him. No one ever said life would be easy, but sometimes Louis wishes it wasn’t quite so unfair.

 

Harry is sitting beside him again, fidgeting and unconsciously picking at the beads of pilled fluff on his sweats. His scent is strong in the warmth of the room, mixing deliciously with the wafting aroma of logs burning in the hearth. Louis wonders if it’s just him that can smell it. He wonders that a lot, actually. It’s not something that is openly discussed. Scents. It’s a sacred thing, usually kept between sexual partners, spoken of in the throes of passion.

 

His own scent is a strange combination of sandalwood, cloves, and honey. It’s one that is particularly appealing, apparently, if the attention he garners is anything to go by. In clubs, he always manages to turn heads and attract a crowd of hungry Alphas, which is why Louis limits frequenting those places when he’s nearing or just out of his heat. Even then, he prefers to stay close to Liam and Niall, warding off the unwanted throngs of drooling brutes.

 

His feet are absolutely killing him and his muscles are aching, more than they probably should after a single day on the snow. He needs to seriously consider getting in better shape. Perhaps it’s just a carryover from his flu.

 

Louis drains the last of his tea and leans forward, setting the cup on the table and sitting back, but his back muscles are protesting. Shifting in his seat he stretches his arms over his head to try and crack his back out and pushes his feet deeper into the couch, trying to get some relief for his arches.

 

Harry lets out a weird little noise which he quickly covers with a cough. He’s being so strange. Maybe he’s always this strange. They’ve spent a lot of time together over the years, but this trip has been intense, time-wise.

 

Harry’s scent is even more intense now, coming off him in waves. Louis really needs to get this attraction to Harry’s scent under control. He should definitely start to wean himself off the heat mixture he uses. It isn’t right. If anyone ever found out, it could do some serious damage to his friendship with not only Harry, but Liam too. He makes a mental note to visit a scent specialist when he returns home.

 

Harry clears his throat, startling Louis from his thoughts. Louis turns to look at him and sucks in a breath. Fuck. He’s gorgeous. The light is catching his sharp jawline and making his scruff glisten. Hold up. When did Harry get scruff? Jesus. This isn’t helping. 

 

“Is your back okay, Lou?”

 

“Yeah. Just a bit sore. I’m getting old, Haz,” Louis says, letting out a small self-deprecating chuckle. “My feet feel like I’ve run a bloody marathon too.”

 

“Old? Come on, Lou. You’re not gonna be old for at least another two years. Everyone knows twenty-five is the new middle-aged. All downhill from there.”

 

“Oi!” Louis pokes him in the thigh with his toes making Harry squawk and grab his ankle, pulling it into his lap, squeezing and releasing, sending shivers up Louis’ leg.

 

God, please don’t do that, Louis pleads internally.

 

“I could uhm… I could give you a foot massage. If you want? I’m quite good.” Harry lifts his free hand and waggles his fingers. “You know what they say about big hands…”

 

Louis tries very hard not to choke on his own spit. “Yeah? What do they say, Haz?”

 

“Big hands. Big, uhm… Good foot massages?” Harry quirks an eyebrow, nodding towards Louis’ other foot, still tucked between the cushions. Louis twitches, not sure of what he wants to do. Thankfully, or perhaps not, time will tell, Harry decides for him. He taps Louis’ foot, but again, Louis doesn’t move. He should just go to bed. Really, he should. But the promise of some attention on his aching feet is too much to resist. Plus, it’s Harry, so, that can’t be all bad. Louis lifts his leg and shifts around so his back is propped up against the armrest. Harry takes his socked foot in his hand, guiding it over to his lap to join his other one as Louis slouches down a bit, getting more comfortable.

 

This is a recipe for disaster. He should put a stop to it before it begins, but Louis is a sucker for a good foot massage, actually, it doesn’t even have to be good, he would be happy with someone just poking at his feet. Of course, as Harry tentatively starts to rub his soles Louis realizes that this isn’t going to be a poke and prod session. His hands are… fucking hell. They’re amazing.

 

Harry starts slowly, but not tentatively, fingers firm and sure. His curls are hanging down in his face, but Louis can still see his brows knitted together in concentration. He kneads Louis’ soles and heels and arches, pushing his thumbs in and working him over. He threads his fingers between Louis’ toes with one hand as best as he can through the socks, while the other gives gentle tugs, stretching each toe out in turn and giving the pads a squeeze before popping off at the ends.

 

It’s fucking ecstasy. Louis is valiantly trying to stifle down the moans threatening to escape his lips, but he’s not sure how much longer he can keep them at bay. His resolve completely fails him when Harry uses his knuckles to dig into his arches. Louis closes his eyes, throwing his head back and the sound that comes out of him is entirely inhuman.

 

“Fuck yeah, Haz. Shit, that’s good.”

 

Harry stills his ministrations briefly, obviously surprised at the effect he’s having on Louis, before deepening his movements, swiftly returning Louis to a state of pure bliss. Harry’s scent wafts over him, much stronger than usual, but it’s mixed with something else, something familiar, just out of reach on the edge of awareness so Louis doesn’t place it straight away, too caught up by the sensations Harry’s clever fingers are causing to surge throughout his body.

 

Louis shifts his arse down a bit, stretching his legs further into Harry’s lap to give him better access and that’s when it hits him like a freight train. He’s wet, leaking into his pants. The unidentified scent is his slick. Fuck.

 

Louis’ eyes fly open, staring straight at the raked ceiling as his breathing picks up, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

 

Harry must notice it too, must be able to smell it, and he slows his hands, not stopping completely, just backing off on the intensity.

 

“It’s okay, Lou. Don’t worry. It’s only natural. Massages can be very… stimulating.”

 

Louis doesn’t know whether to cry or laugh. He’s getting turned on by a bloody foot massage, of all things. A foot massage from his best friend’s brother whose scent he gets off on during his heats. He really needs to take stock of his life. But because his body seems to be intent on barrelling on with no regard for his wishes of self-preservation, he finds himself nodding instead.

 

Harry takes the cue and starts up again in earnest, kneading his fingers into all the sore spots like he’s got a bloody map. Louis throws his arm over his eyes and tries to zone out. He should stop him, this is going too far, but Louis doesn’t want it to end. He feels like he’s floating, his embarrassment easing with every second that passes.

 

Louis groans, the sound leaving his throat without his permission. “Fuck… god, your hands.”

 

“Took a massage course over the summer break last year. Looks like it was money well spent,” Harry says, increasing the pressure again, and then stops.

 

Louis tilts his head back down and removes his arm. The look Harry gives him is overwhelming. It’s so intense, so filled with need and want. His eyes are the colour of green beach glass and his cheeks are flushed the most beautiful pink Louis has ever seen. 

 

Without breaking his stare, Harry runs his fingers up under Louis’ sweats to above his sock line, and dips underneath, pulling off one sock and then the other.

 

“It’ll be better like this, trust me. Just relax, Lou.”

 

Harry’s warm hands wrap around his bare arches and up over the tops of his feet, squeezing and then relaxing, his thumbs pressing in, a silent request for permission to continue. Harry still hasn’t taken his eyes off him and Louis can’t drag his gaze away. It’s like Harry has him in a tractor beam, pulling him in and he can’t escape.

 

Harry’s natural scent and the smell of Louis’ slick are mixing together, it’s cloying and addictive. Louis grips the side of the cushion and nods slowly, encouraging Harry to continue, helpless to resist at this point.

 

Harry drags his eyes back down, casting them over Louis body, slow and languid, before refocusing on the task at hand. Louis shivers and feels his body relax into the couch, released from the hold Harry had created with his stare.

 

He moves his fingers in circular motions, working on the backs of Louis’ heels and up his ankles to the base of his calves, just under the elastic of his sweats. Louis would like him to go higher, all the way up to where his fingers could do some real work. He imagines how those long digits would feel inside him, toying with him, drawing his slick out, slamming into him, teasing at his prostate. Louis can feel himself delving into the dark recesses of his brain, the secret corners that he only allows himself to go to when he’s in the throes of heat. He knows he shouldn’t, but he wants just a little more, a little longer.

 

“You know, the massage course I took was actually reflexology,” Harry drawls out softly. “The human body is an amazing thing, all interconnected in ways you’d never imagine.” Louis can hear and understand the words but isn’t really taking in the meaning.

 

“Mhmmm… that’s good, Haz.”

 

Harry hums and changes position, flexing Louis’ feet back towards his shins and placing his thumbs on his soles, just below his third toe. “Yeah. See. There are these things, called pressure points…” Harry says as he presses in more firmly. “They link into your organs and other areas and can help with healing and… stuff.”

 

Louis moans softly, eyes fluttering, threatening to close as he tips his head back and relaxes it on the armrest.

 

“I’ve never really gotten to try it out on anyone since I did the course, but…” Harry murmurs as he digs the ends of his thumbs into Louis’ tender feet.

 

The electric current that shoots up Louis’ legs and straight to his dick causes him to arch his back off the lounge, mouth agape in a silent cry and eyes scrunching shut in absolute pleasure. He can’t breathe, can’t move, can’t speak.

 

Harry eases off the pressure for a beat, allowing Louis to suck in a breath and relax his back, but then Harry pushes in even harder and Louis is straining again, head and neck stretched, back coming clear off the couch. His lungs are filled with air, but he can’t breathe out, suspended in time as Harry controls his body completely like Louis is a puppet on a string. He feels more slick seep out of his arse and his traitorous dick gives a twitch, but Louis is helpless to do anything. Finally, Harry eases back on the pressure and moves his focus to Louis’ toes. Louis drops down to the couch, as though his strings have been cut, head tilting forward and staring at Harry, eyes wide. He breathes out and in deeply, trying to make sense of what is happening and regain some composure, although he suspects that ship has sailed.

 

“Well.... that was, wow. Guess it works,” Harry says, staring at Louis, the wonder evident in his voice, even though Louis can sense the underlying arousal in his tone. It’s a confusing mix, but then that’s Harry to a tee.

 

Louis shifts on the seat, moving his arse and testing to see how much slick he’s leaked. It’s not great, there’s more than he thought, but probably not enough to stain through to the couch. He’ll take that as a small win given the circumstances. He brings his hand up to his groin, adjusting his crotch and willing the semi he didn’t realize he was sporting to go back down. He doesn’t miss the way Harry’s eyes track the motion but Louis figures Harry deserves a bit of teasing after what he’s just done.

 

“Yeah, that was… something,” Louis murmurs breathlessly, not breaking his gaze before allowing his tongue to dart out and wet his lips. He knows he should stop encouraging this situation, but he can’t help it. Not with the electricity still shooting around his body and the slick in his pants.

 

Harry blinks, a blush spreading up his neck as he clears his throat and turns his attention back his lap. “It’s called a Bubbling Spring, actually.” 

 

“Oh yeah?” Louis’ voice is raspy and seductive, he knows what he’s doing, but in fairness, Harry started this whole thing and it’s obviously no accident that he’d chosen a move that would cause Louis’ body to have a reaction like that. Part of him wants to see how far he can push it, but then he remembers what the ramifications could be, and he realizes he’s going to have to be the one to put the brakes on, clearly Harry isn’t going to.

 

“Yeah. There’s loads of them, all with different purposes and creating different… sensations.”

 

Louis has to give Harry points for creativity and bravery. Managing to get him in this embarrassing state of arousal with just a foot massage. 

 

He’s about to end this entire debacle when Harry changes position, cupping his hands around the base of Louis’ heels and placing his fingertips just under his ankle bones on the outside of his feet. He starts to tap his fingers like he’s playing a run on a keyboard. “Yeah. Like there’s ones for kidneys, and your liver, the spleen, lungs, and heart.” Harry says as he presses more firmly with each tap. “Then there’s ones to ease stress and help with stuff like insomnia, amongst other things…”

 

Harry’s gaze trails up and locks onto Louis’ eyes. Boring a hole into his soul and making sweat prickle at his temples. Louis is hot, really fucking hot. The fire is warm, but this heat is radiating from within. The mixture of smells in the room have been joined by something else, Louis can’t quite pinpoint what it is but it’s combining deliciously and making Louis dizzy. Is Harry is leaking slick too? Is he getting hard? Is he as affected as Louis is?

 

Harry stops the tapping and digs in, pushing his fingers up towards his ankles and holding the pressure firmly. “Jesus.. fuck!” Louis shouts, eyes fixed on Harry’s. The shock causes Louis to raise up, abs clenching tightly and shoulders hunching in involuntarily as his knees slam together. His prostate is throbbing and pulsing like it’s being overstimulated from the inside. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before and Louis wants more. He stares at Harry, willing him to understand just by reading the look in his eyes.

 

Harry stares back just as intently, nostrils flaring and eyes wide. He doesn’t release him, just keeps pushing in and easing off rhythmically with his magical fingers. He looks a little scared by what he’s doing, how he’s controlling Louis, but he doesn’t stop, doesn’t give Louis a reprieve. Louis is trembling, buzzing, more slick leaking out, cock twitching. He could probably come from this alone. God. He needs to move, needs to stop whatever this is.

 

“You okay there, Lou?” Niall’s voice breaks through their bubble and startles Louis out of his daze. He jolts and snatches his feet from Harry’s grasp, pulling his knees up and missing Harry’s touch instantly.

 

“W-what? Oh! Yeah. Feet were killing me!” Louis says far too loudly, trying to cover his embarrassment and failing dismally. He grabs his socks from the lounge, quickly putting them back on and swiveling, planting his feet on the floor. “Harry’s got magic hands! I mean… uhm. Yeah. He’s really good with his hands?” Louis laughs nervously but he knows he’s just digging a deeper grave with every word he utters. Time to flee. Exit stage left.

 

“Right! Bedtime for me I think,” Louis shouts, again, he really needs to stop fucking shouting. He makes a swipe for his ugg boots and misses not once, not twice, but three times in a gloriously pathetic display of coordination ineptitude. Louis is a mess. This is truly mortifying.

 

He finally gets hold of his boots on the fourth attempt and jumps up off the lounge, standing ramrod straight and pulling his long shirt down to hopefully, please god, cover any wet patch from his slick at the back and his obvious bulge at the front.

 

Louis looks from Niall to Harry and back to Niall again. Niall is looking bemused and Harry is a lovely shade of beetroot, eyes wide and bottom lip sucked in under his top teeth. Fuck. He’s never going to be able to face Harry again. He pauses for a beat, awkwardly, and then takes off, socks slipping on the wooden floors as he rounds the couch and heads towards the stairs.

 

“Night lads! Early start. See you in the morning!”

 

Louis doesn’t stop running until he reaches his room, flinging the door open and launching himself inside. He slams up against the door, pushing it shut and throwing his head back with a thud, groaning into the darkness.


	2. The Oncoming Storm

Louis wakes with a start, eyes squinting, a beam of light shining through the gap between the curtains and directly onto his face. He can’t hear the familiar sound of his blaring alarm tone on his phone though. Why is he awake? A series of sharp knocks on his door refocus his attention.

 

“Louis?! Louis are you awake?” Liam shouts from the hallway, a hint of urgency in his tone.

 

“What do you want, Leeyum?” The door bursts open before he’s even finished groaning out his response. “Ugh. I was sleeping, you great knobhead.” Louis grumps, rolling over on his side to face his intruder, scowl fixed on his face.

 

Liam marches straight over to the closet, grabbing Louis’ duffle bag and chucking it on the floor at the bottom of the bed. “Up! We’ve gotta go. There’s a massive storm coming, if we don’t get out ahead of it we’ll be stuck here for god only knows how long.”

 

Louis sits bolt upright, covers pooling at his waist. “Wait. What?!”

 

“Storm coming. Blizzard. Trapped. Leaving in thirty minutes.”

 

Suddenly, Louis is very awake. Throwing off the covers, he heaves his legs out of bed, feet hitting the carpet and shaking his head, disbelief and anger coursing through his veins. “Fucking typical,” he mutters under his breath.

 

“Downstairs. Thirty minutes!” Liam yells over his shoulder, racing out into the hallway, not bothering to close the door behind him.

 

Louis is sweaty, sleep-shirt clinging to his back and his muscles still ache. He’s barely conscious but he senses something isn’t quite right. Maybe he just needs to splash some water on his face, then he’ll be okay. He stands and wobbles, then topples back down onto the bed. Taking a deep breath he tries again, this time managing to stay upright but the room is spinning, a fuzzy, dark shadow at the edge of his vision. 

 

Steadying himself, he walks toward the en-suite, stopping near the tall dresser, arms outstretched, reaching for the top. A wave of dizziness hits him like a truck and he stumbles forward, catching himself just before he falls. Then he feels it. An ooze between his arse cheeks as a thick dollop of slick gushes out. Fuck. FUCK. What the hell is happening?

 

Grabbing a towel from the top of the dresser, he stumbles back to the bed, throwing it over the rumpled sheets and collapsing face down on top of it. He grinds his hips down and more slick pushes out, soaking through his boxers. Oh god.

 

He’s in heat.

 

Two weeks early.

 

Fear and panic wash over him, his head a mess of rampaging thoughts vying for dominance. He doesn’t have his toys, or his scent soothers, or his heat easers, or his… anything, and there’s a fucking blizzard coming, but he can’t leave. Regardless of whether he could physically make the trip, which he absolutely couldn’t, it’s illegal to be in public during a heat or rut, not to mention ridiculously dangerous.

 

Fuck.

 

Rutting down again, he swivels his hips, hands gripping the pillow above his head as a whine escapes his mouth. 

 

It doesn’t make sense. He’s been on his heat regulators for fucking years and they’ve been like clockwork. Racking his brain he searches his memories for what could’ve happened. Shit. His flu. The antibiotics. But he’s sure he took the counter medications to protect the regulators. Didn’t he? Wait. Oh, buggering-shit-fuck!

 

Turning over with a groan, his slick seeps up to his balls and down his inner thighs, sheets scratchy on his sensitive skin, hair is matted to his forehead.

 

The sound of somebody stomping down the hallway catches his attention, heavy footsteps coming closer as he turns his head to see who it is.

 

Harry stops dead in his tracks at the open doorway, nostrils flaring, head whipping around. He stares, mouth agape, frozen on the spot.

 

“Harry…” Louis whines, reaching out his hand, eyes pleading.

 

Harry storms into the room and slams the door, dropping his bag to the ground near Louis’ bed and sinking to his knees, taking his hand as his eyes dart over Louis’ prone body.

 

“Harry… Harry, help me. My heat. It’s early. I don’t- I don’t know what to do,” Louis stammers, trembling and hiccuping a sob, tears forming at the corners of his eyes and tumbling down the side of his face.

 

Harry gently wipes away Louis’ tears with his free hand. “Shhhh… Lou. It’ll be okay,” Harry soothes, gripping Louis’ hand tightly, reassuringly. “We’ll work it out. Don’t worry.”

 

His eyes are so wide and alert, and Louis can see the cogs turning in his head, trying desperately to come up with a solution. 

 

“I need to go and talk to the others, okay? Don’t want them coming in here when you're like this. What do you need right now? Can I get you something? Do you have your scent soothers with you?”

 

Louis sobs again, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, more tears falling down his cheeks, unable to fully process what is happening. He’s so fucking stupid.

 

The swipe of Harry’s shirt across his cheeks dries his tears and he smells Harry’s scent on the material. It’s faint, but it’s still there. Louis sucks in a sharp breath, inhaling deeply, the familiar scent calming him and he relaxes into the bed.

 

Louis’ eyes fly open, frightened at what he’s done and scared that Harry will know, be disgusted by him. That he’ll abandon him.

 

But Harry just smiles down at him, only kindness in his expression. “Hang on, Lou,” he whispers and knees over to his bag. Louis hears the zipper open and Harry rifling through, throwing things aside before coming back with his shirt from last night in his hand.

 

Louis can smell the scent immediately and he whines as Harry drapes it over his neck and chest. Louis rolls on his side and noses into it, bringing it up to his face and breathing through the material. It’s like heaven. Better than the concoction he has made up for himself at home. It’s the real deal, after all.

 

“Better?”

 

“Mhmmm….” Louis murmurs. He should be embarrassed, but in this moment he feels so vulnerable and small, with Harry the only thing grounding him. He nuzzles the material, closing his eyes and curling his free hand in the cloth, bunching it up and trying to suck every hint of scent from it.

 

“Alright. I’m gonna go talk to the others and we’ll work out a plan, okay?” Harry squeezes his hand firmly.

 

Louis feels dizzy again, but safe, too, so he nods. He pries open one eye, just a little, lashes obscuring his view but enough to see Harry stop at the door and turn, gazing back at him before stepping out into the hallway, leaving it slightly ajar.

 

Louis lets the scent envelop him, his breathing coming back to something less manic. He’s drifting, being pulled under by the familiar sensations of his heat. Here’s still there, but he knows that as the waves of heat come and go, so too will his consciousness.

 

It’s intense at the start but soon he’ll be better, more lucid. It’s his body’s way of preparing for what’s about to come. The sexual pull and need to be fucked won’t manifest itself for another couple of hours, but when it hits he’ll be insatiable and it’s exhausting. He can’t bear thinking about that now, or how he’s going to get through it without all of his supplies, so he relents and lets the heat take him under.

 

~~~~

 

Louis rouses, muffeld voices in the distance, creeping into the periphery of awareness. He doesn’t know how long he’s been out, but there are people talking in the hallway. He can’t make out much of what’s being said, just broken pieces of conversations.

 

_ “We can’t leave you both here.” _

 

_ “What if the storm lasts for days, a week?” _

 

_ “We’ll be fine.” _

 

_ “I know what he needs.” _

 

_ “How did this happen?” _

 

_ “Didn’t he know?” _

 

_ “None of that matters now.” _

 

_ “Just go, you have to go, we’ll be fine.” _

 

_ “I’ll take care of him.” _

 

Louis drifts off again. He trusts Harry. Liam and Niall too. Knows they’ll do whatever is needed.

 

~~~~

 

When Louis wakes again, he’s moving, head resting against a warm body. He slowly opens his eyes, Harry is carrying him down the hallway, strong arms wrapped around his back and under his knees.

 

“W-what’s going on?”

 

“Shhhh… just moving to my room, you’ll be more comfortable there.”

 

Louis snuggles in against Harry’s chest. Safe.

 

Harry bumps the door open with his shoulder. The room is gloriously cool on his heated skin and the lights are dimmed, not too much, just right. But the overwhelming thing that hits him is Harry’s scent, it’s everywhere, flooding Louis’ lungs and brain and soul, reaching out to his inner Omega and soothing it. Harry lays him down on the bed and brings the soft sheet up to cover him. Everything smells like Harry and Louis rolls onto his side, burying his face in the pillow.

 

“Go back under, Lou. I’ll be right here, I won’t leave you,” Harry whispers into his ear, stroking the hair back from Louis’ forehead.

 

Louis hums contentedly. “Thank you, Harry,” he murmurs and pulls the sheet up around his ears, drifting under once again.

 

~~~~

 

Soft music filters into his consciousness, like a dream, just nudging at the edges. Swirls of light behind his eyelids dance and drift, greens and pinks, blues and purples. His chest expands and contracts, a heaviness on his waist. There’s a warmth at his back too, and something tickling his neck. Opening his eyes he’s momentarily confused. He’s not in his bedroom at home, but he’s in heat, he should be at home. His body tenses as the memories come flooding back. Shit.

 

“It’s okay, Lou. You’re safe.” Harry’s voice comes from behind him.

 

Louis opens his eyes and focuses, much more lucid than he was before. Right. He’s in Harry’s room. At the chalet. That they’re trapped in. Awesome. He remembers Harry carrying him here and now he’s spooning him, in bed, in Harry’s bed. Louis sucks in a breath and turns his head, Harry is so close, big green eyes looking at him with such tenderness.

 

“Hey, Lou. How are you feeling?”

 

“Uhm, yeah, okay. How long was I under for?” Louis asks and turns over in Harry’s embrace, clasping his hands together between his head and the pillow.

 

“Maybe two hours? You stirred about an hour ago, but settled once I uhm… once I got in behind you,” Harry says shyly, absently rubbing circles on Louis’ lower back.

 

“Thanks, Haz. It’s nice in here, good call.”

 

“Yeah, I figured you’d find it more... settling,” Harry ducks his head and sighs deeply.

 

Louis knows they need to talk about this. About everything. About Louis’ reaction to Harry’s scent, about Louis going into heat. God. Louis can’t even process that yet.

 

It’s Harry that steps up bravely, clearing his throat and raising his gaze back to look at Louis intently. “We should probably talk, while you’re back, before things really... start?”

 

Louis nods. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Fuck. This is going to be fun.

 

“Cuppa? I brought some stuff up here for us for the, uhm, duration.”

 

“Sounds great. Thanks.”

 

Harry extracts himself from Louis and rolls over, shuffling to the side of the enormous bed and getting up. He’s only wearing a white tank top and black boxer briefs and Louis can clearly see that his legs really do go on for days, lightly dusted with hair, reaching up to his pert bum. He’s spent years actively avoiding this, looking to appreciate, looking to desire, but his defenses are down and something more primal is taking over now.

 

Harry picks up the kettle and walks into the en-suite, hair up in a cute little bun at the back of his head, a few stray curls escaping the tie. He shuffles back into the room and sets the kettle on its stand, flicking it on and busying himself with tea bags and sugar and milk.

 

Louis sits up and rearranges the pillows against the headboard, propping himself up and leaning back, hands folded primly over the loose bed sheet in his lap. He doesn’t even know where to start. How does he broach the subjects they need to discuss?

 

Before Louis can come up with a plan of attack, Harry is padding back over to the bed, setting the cups on the side table and sitting down, tucking one leg underneath his bum. He rubs his hands on his thighs nervously. At least he appreciates the awkwardness and ridiculousness of the situation.

 

“Right. So. Everyone has gone, it’s just us here now.” Harry starts, voice shaking a little. “We should have mobile service for a while until the storm hits, then there’s a landline hooked into the grid that should stay with us throughout, but it’s not definite.”

 

“Okay. Uhm. How long do they think the storm will last?”

 

“Could be a couple of days, maybe more,” Harry says with a shrug. “But the roads will be impassable for a bit longer. We should be able to get choppered out once the worst of it is over though.”

 

“Fuck. Alright.”

 

“We’ve got plenty of food and water and there’s a diesel generator in the basement which Alex showed me how to turn on, so we can use that for power if we need to. There’s enough fuel for about seventy-two hours, but we shouldn't need it that much. We brought in stacks of firewood so we can move downstairs at some point to be near the fire because it’s only central heating up here in the suites.”

 

Louis tries to process the enormity of the situation and what Harry is doing for him. “I’m so sorry. God. I was- I was sick, a few weeks ago, just a stupid flu, but I took the antibiotics and I forgot-“

 

“To take your regulator protectors?” Harry finishes for him.

 

“Yeah. Fuck. And now we’re trapped here and...” Louis sighs. “I’m just... This is such a mess.”

 

Harry smiles, smirk playing at his lips. “Nah. It’s gonna be an adventure, Lou.”

 

Louis laughs and swats at Harry’s thigh. “An adventure? Really, Harold?”

 

“Yeah! It’s like a movie.” Harry drops his voice. “Two friends, trapped in a storm, ” Harry is doing an appalling American accent like the voiceovers from movie trailers. “No way out, only each other for comfort...”

 

“Yeah, or it’s like The Shining…” Louis dead-pans.

 

Harry cackles and it makes Louis smile happily. “Please don’t murder me, Lou.”

 

“Not sure I’ll be up for any murdering for the next couple of days, Haz.”

 

And there it is. The proverbial elephant in the room.

 

Harry takes Louis’ hands in his. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. I’ll take care of you. I promise.”

 

“We should probably talk about this, yeah?”

 

Harry nods encouragingly and releases his grip, reaching over for their teas and passing one to Louis.

 

“Alright,” Harry starts. “Well. We’re both Omegas, so I doubt you’re gonna say anything I haven’t heard before or done myself. Just walk me through it, let me know what to expect, then we’ll work out how I can best help you with what we have at our disposal.”

 

They both take a sip of their drinks and Louis cradles his in his lap. “Yeah, good plan, Haz. Right.” Louis steels himself. “So it will last about two days and I have fairly regular waves. It starts with like, an announcement, which is what happened before. Dizzy, lots of slick, disorientated, and then I go under for a couple of hours while my body gets ready.”

 

“Okay. Good. That’s pretty much the same as mine. So that’s what’s behind us. What’s coming next?”

 

“In a couple of hours, I’ll start to feel the heat settle in and I’ll go through the first phase of… arousal.” Louis shakes his head. “God this is embarrassing,” he says, letting out a small, self-deprecating chuckle.

 

“Hey,” Harry says, brows knitting together. “None of that. There’s absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. I spent my last heat with a knotting dildo so far up my arse I thought it would be wedged in there for all eternity.”

 

Louis blanches and they both burst out laughing. “Okay. Point taken. Thanks, Haz.”

 

“Alright. So how long does that phase usually last?”

 

“About two hours, give or take, depending on how far through the heat I am. Longer at the beginning, then tapering off towards the end. Once it settles I’m okay for another few hours before the next wave hits.”

 

“And what do you need during the arousal phase?”

 

Louis didn’t think it was possible, but his blush increases, spreading down below the collar of his shirt. “At home, I have toys, which I’m obviously not going to have here.”

 

“What toys do you normally use?”

 

“Uhm. Dildos and plugs mainly. Some vibrating. I don’t use knotting ones though.”

 

“Okay. Well, we’re pretty limited here, but I fished around and came up with some possible options. Plus, I brought a plug with me, so you can make use of that.”

 

“You brought a plug? Naughty boy,” Louis smirks, quirking a brow.

 

“What?” Harry whines, rolling his eyes dramatically. “Don’t judge me, Lou,” he scolds cheekily. “Alright, what else will you need?”

 

“Uhm… I use a playlist to calm me, it’s downloaded on my phone, so as long as we’ve got power it should be fine. But actually, the music you’ve got on is pretty good,” Louis says and Harry nods, absorbing the information.

 

“Alright, how about the environment?”

 

“I like being in water, usually a bath more than a shower. I like the feeling of warmth on my skin, but not being hot. My skin gets really sensitive, so I prefer solid pressure rather than something tickling me. Like, a heavy duvet, with the heater turned down low, rather than a light blanket and the heater on high. Light doesn’t both me too much, I don’t get headaches or anything, but subdued lighting is better. In general, I like things to be calm and quiet, peaceful, you know?”

 

“I’ll do what I can but like, impending blizzard and all that…” Harry smiles and waves his hand around.

 

Louis chuckles. “Uh yeah. Might be a challenge.”

 

There’s a pause, and Louis knows where this is going. They still haven’t really broached the subject of how intense the arousal phase is and how he needs to deal with that. Louis decides to save Harry the awkward question. “I need to get off quite a lot, maybe three or four times during each wave. But I’m sure it’s the same for you?” Louis asks, taking a gulp of his tea, hopeful that Harry’s own needs aren’t too different from his own.

 

“Cool. Same for me. Uhm… do you usually use heat easers?”

 

“Yeah, but I’m not dependant on them. Mostly I use a synthetic scent that I get made up…” Louis trails off. This is the kicker. Admitting that it’s Harry’s fucking scent that both soothes him and helps to get him off during his heats. Louis waits for the world around them to come crashing down, for their bubble to burst and for Harry to laugh at him, disgusted.

 

Harry smiles softly. “Well, lucky for you, you’ve got the real thing right here.”

 

Louis gasps and his eyes feel like they’re bugging out of his head. “W-What do you mean?”

 

“It’s just... I mean that you don’t need the pretend version. I noticed that you uhm, you like the way I smell?”

 

Louis can feel his face turning beet red, his blush replaced by lava bubbling up from within. This is too much, he wants to crawl into a hole and hide for the rest of eternity. Draining the rest of his tea, he clumsily sets the cup on the table, hands shaking and nearly tipping it over before turning back to face Harry, but not quite brave enough to meet his eyes. “How long have you known?” Louis whispers meekly.

 

“A while? I came round to your place one time for that party, the Fourth of July thing you had last year, took a wrong turn and ended up in your bedroom. You must’ve not long finished your heat because the smell was still really strong.”

 

“Fuck. Yeah, the week before. Oh god, Haz, I’m sorry. So sorry,” Louis says shaking his head, casting his eyes down to his lap.

 

Harry sets his cup down on the table beside Louis’ and hooks his fingers under Louis’ chin, tilting his head up. “Hey. It’s okay. It’s flattering, actually. I may have gone and done the same thing myself for my last heat. Sandalwood, cloves, and honey. Sound familiar?”

 

Louis sucks in a breath. “That’s- that’s my scent,” he says, dumbfounded. “You really did that?”

 

“Yeah. I did. Best heat I’ve ever had.”

 

Harry leans in, coming to a stop mere inches from Louis’ face. Louis can feel Harry’s breath on his lips, warm and sweet, the deep green of his eyes being taken over by the black of his pupils as they dilate, darting all over his face, seeking, trying to read him. Louis wants to close the distance, wants to feel Harry’s plush lips on his own, wants to discover if the sweetness of his breath will be even more addictive once he can taste him on his tongue.

 

“Lou, please tell me I’m not reading this wrong,” Harry says as he edges even further forward. “Fuck. I don’t-“

 

Louis doesn’t give Harry the chance to finish before he’s crashing their lips together, wrapping his hands around the back of Harry’s neck and pulling him in closer. Harry plants his hands on the bed and shifts forward, kneeling up and swinging his leg over Louis’ thighs in an uncharacteristically graceful move, straddling them and sitting down in his lap.

 

Harry swipes his tongue along the seam of Louis’ lips and Louis opens immediately, tilting his head and allowing Harry to deepen the kiss as Harry’s tongue plunges inside Louis’ eager mouth.

 

They both groan at the contact, wet and hot and so fucking good. Louis can’t breathe, overwhelmed and needy, whimpering into Harry’s mouth, trailing his hands down and clawing at his back.

 

Harry cradles Louis’ face and rubs his thumbs along his cheekbones before pulling back, panting. Louis opens his eyes and the passion he sees in Harry’s expression makes him drag in a hiccuping breath.

 

“H-Harry….”

 

“Lou… please. Please tell me this is okay.” Harry's eyes are frantic, searching, pleading for consent.

 

“Fuck, yeah,” Louis says, smiling broadly, as he drags Harry back down, slamming their open mouths together again.

 

Harry tastes so good, his sweet breath was only a hint of the deliciousness that would come. Louis explores his mouth with feverish abandon, running his tongue along the roof of Harry’s mouth, behind his teeth, dancing with delight. He wants to suck every morsel of passion from the moment and hold onto it forever.

 

He can feel a wetness in his pants as his slick seeps out the more aroused he becomes. He can smell it, their desperate movements allowing him to gasp in lungfuls of air between the slide of their lips and tongue.

 

Louis’ slick is a heady mix of cherry and cocoa and he’s been reliably informed that it tastes out of this world. He’s tried it himself, of course, and he has to agree that’s it’s not entirely unpleasant. It’s swirling and integrating with his and Harry’s scent, but there’s something else, something underneath. It’s sweet like syrup and nutty too.

 

Harry threads his fingers through Louis’ hair, over his ears, and winds them into the strands at the base of Louis’ neck, thumbs pressing into his pulse points as the blood rushes through his veins. Louis tips his head back as Harry kisses a trail under his jaw, suckling on the sensitive skin of his Adam’s apple.

 

Harry grinds down and Louis feels moisture seep through the sheet and onto his thighs, realization dawning in him. Harry is leaking slick, the glorious, sweet, nutty smell is him. Oh god.

 

Louis groans and digs his heels into the bed, lifting his knees slightly to push up against Harry’s arse, wanting more, wanting to see how wet Harry is for him. Louis reaches around to Harry’s cheeks and pulls them apart, fingers walking inwards, the material drenched.

 

“Shit, Haz. You’re leaking so much.”

 

“Can’t control myself around you,” Harry murmurs, as he works a bruise into Louis’ neck, nipping and soothing it with his tongue. “You’re so fucking hot. All. The. Time.” Harry swivels his hips in time, emphasizing each word. “Makes me wet just thinking about you.”

 

Louis is hard, straining, and he can feel Harry is in the same state. He digs in his fingers into either side of Harry’s rim over his soaked boxer briefs, stretching the tight muscle and eliciting a stuttered moan from Harry’s throat. “Yeah? Like getting yourself off to my scent?”

 

“Y-Yeah. Love it.” Harry’s hips are moving faster now, rolling over Louis’ cock, the friction sending shocks through his body. The first wave of arousal hasn’t even started and yet he’s close to coming just from this. But he needs more. Wants to feel Harry’s cock. Wants to taste him on his tongue.

 

Louis drops his knees to the bed, bringing his hands around to Harry’s chest and pushes. “Up!”

 

Harry pops off Louis’ neck, a confused, an adorably disgruntled look on his face. “Lou…?”

 

Louis grabs the bottom of Harry’s tank and hauls it off, throwing it aside. “Lay down, baby. Wanna see you.”

 

Harry smiles and moves off his lap, less gracefully than he had mounted him and throws himself down on the bed, thankfully managing not to knee Louis in the balls.

 

Louis removes his own shirt and turns onto his side, trailing a hand down Harry’s broad chest, grazing his nipples on the way. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous. Never thought I’d get to have you like this,” Louis says reverently.

 

Harry raises his knee and rolls slightly towards Louis, reaching up and pulling him down into a bruising kiss. Their hands roam everywhere they can reach, exploring, mapping. Louis flattens his palm over Harry’s belly button and slides his hand down, fingers diving under the waistband of his briefs and wrapping around his cock.

 

“Nrrgghhh…” Harry whines and bucks up. He’s so big and hard and Louis has to see, can’t wait another second. He sits up and kneels beside Harry, tucking his fingers into the elastic and reefing down his briefs all the way and flinging them over his shoulder. Harry’s cock springs free, slapping on his stomach, pre-come bubbling from the tip.

 

“Jesus. I knew you were big, but I didn’t realize you were… wow.”

 

Harry groans and throws an arm over his eyes. “Louuu…”

 

Louis’ mouth is watering. “Can I suck you off, Haz? Can I taste you? Shit. Please, can I?”

 

Harry nods violently, teeth dug into his bottom lip, skin white, deprived of blood flow. “Mhmmm…”

 

He slots one knee, and then the other, between Harry’s legs, pushing them apart, gripping his hip bones and taking in the gorgeous man laid out beneath him, he’s a fucking vision. Trailing his hands down Harry’s inner thighs, he squeezes and pinches, causing Harry’s breath to stutter as his stomach barrels, abs clenching. He tucks his hands under Harry’s knees and pushes up, Harry planting his feet on the covers.

 

Louis edges down the bed until he’s eye-level with Harry’s balls, arse up in the air, the sweet smell of Harry’s slick sparking his senses and triggering another burst of slick to trickle out of his own hole, seeping out under the sodden material of his briefs and down his thighs. He honestly doesn't know where to start. He wants to devour him, all of him. Lick and suck and taste and consume everything Harry has to offer.

 

He starts with the soft, sensitive skin just to the side of Harry’s balls, caved in, hairless, and so delectable. A hint of slick has found its way there, glistening in the dim light of the room. He goes in slowly, wanting to savour every moment, and laves his tongue over the inviting, milky white pocket of skin. The taste is indescribable. He goes in again, licking more fervently, inching closer to the source.

 

Harry whimpers and slaps one hand on the bed sheets just near his arse, scrunching them up tightly in his fist, toes curling beside Louis’ head. “Fuck, Lou. Don’t tease.”

 

Louis simply hums, wanting to stretch this out for as long as he can. Once his arousal phase kicks in, things are going to be pretty one-sided. That’s assuming Harry is going to want to help him through his heat. Although with the sounds Harry’s making above him, he doubts that there’s any question of that.

 

“Taste so fucking good, Haz. Wanna eat you out. Make you squirm.”

 

The strangled noise Harry makes lets him know he’s just as affected as he is. Louis delves in and licks a stripe from Harry’s tailbone, across his hole, and up to his taint, his puckered rim spasms and flutters, slick oozing out for Louis to lap up eagerly. He runs his tongue around in swirling circles, catching every drop that his hole releases. He can’t get enough. Sucking both balls into his mouth, he prods his tongue between them, the crinkled skin of his scrotum giving at his insistence and allowing him to move them around freely.

 

“L-Lou… goddamnit. So fucking good. Your mouth, shit,” Harry pants out deliriously. Louis releases his balls and ducks back down to his hole, gathering up the new slick that is flowing out, resting it on his tongue and relishing in the flavour and texture, before swallowing it down. He raises up on his elbows, licking a stripe along Harry’s shaft from base to tip, leaning forwards and propping himself up further with one hand on the bed beside Harry’s hip.

 

Harry’s still got his arm slung across his eyes and that just won’t do. “Look at me, Haz,” Louis instructs firmly and Harry shakes his head. But Louis can see the broad smile hiding just beneath his forearm.

 

“Come on, baby. Let me see you,” Louis implores more softly and Harry concedes, throwing his arm off, but eyes still firmly closed.

 

“Now open those big, beautiful eyes. Don’t you wanna see me blow you?” Harry opens one eye, but stubbornly stays looking at the ceiling. Progress. 

 

“You know… I’ve been told I look pretty good with my mouth all full of cock.” Harry opens his other eye, still staring at the ceiling, struggling to get air in his lungs.

 

“You won’t want to miss the first time I suck you off. Lips all stretched around this beautiful cock of yours, eyes watering, gasping for breath,” Louis purrs seductively, running his fingertips reverently down Harry’s dick as Harry whines.

 

“Not sure I’ll be able to take it all in. Might choke a bit.” Louis makes a circle from his thumb and forefinger, squeezing just under the head and Harry moans, bucking his hips.

 

“Yeah? Wanna fuck my mouth, baby, make me take it? Sit on my chest and feed me your big cock?”

 

That’s clearly the last straw for Harry and his resolve evaporates, launching himself up with wide, animalistic eyes and dragging Louis into a ravenous kiss by the back of his neck, knocking him off balance and into Harry’s chest. Louis recovers as best he can and rights himself, hands flying up to Harry’s shoulders. Harry is insatiable, lips and teeth and tongue everywhere all at once, devouring him, not letting him suck in any air.

 

Harry pushes him backwards onto the bed and Louis lets out a squeal, smiling lasciviously, egging him on. Harry kneels up, hovering over him, mouth agape, cock standing clear of his body and panting like a feral beast. 

 

“Fuck. You’re… god, I’m gonna fucking  _ wreck _ you,” Harry growls out, flipping Louis over into his stomach as though he weighs nothing.

 

Louis squawks with glee and Harry slaps his arse cheek, hard. Once, twice and then lands a double hander, kneading him through his briefs, soothing the sting.

 

“Uugghh…” Louis groans and ruts down into the bed. “Get my fucking pants off. Get them off!” Louis shouts, lifting his hips as Harry’s weight shifts behind him, wrenching off Louis’ briefs and flinging them towards the dresser. They slap against the wood, heavy with slick and slide down to the ground.

 

Louis folds his arms and lays his head down, wiggling his bum enticingly which earns him another growl and an accompanying series of hard slaps. His head is spinning and his arse stings like a son of a bitch, but it’s fucking good, so fucking good.

 

“Your arse. My god,” Harry groans as he massages the abused skin. “All pink and white and… biteable.” Harry pulls his cheeks apart and Louis hears him suck in a ragged breath. “Fuck, your hole. Leaking so much, Lou. And you’re not even in proper heat yet,” Harry says as he rubs his thumbs around Louis’ rim, pulling it, stretching it, before releasing the tension, slick dribbling down Louis’ balls, making him shiver.

 

The first touch of Harry’s tongue is quite possibly the best thing Louis has ever felt in his life. When Harry follows it by suctioning his plush, full lips onto Louis rim, stars explode behind his eyelids.

 

“Nrrgghh… Haz, fucking hell!” Louis tenses and lifts up onto his elbows, spreading his legs wider and digging his toes into the sheets.

 

Harry goes at it with abandon, like a man possessed, sucking and nipping and licking and prodding at his hole. Louis is shaking, head hung low, gasping for air. 

 

Harry draws back, popping off and breathing deeply. “You taste… like… oh my god. Your slick is like… cherry chocolate.” Harry dips back in and buries his face in Louis’ arse, rubbing his chin all around and Louis wants to see, wants to lock it in his memory forever. He cranes his neck as Harry comes up for air and it’s truly a sight to behold. His lips and chin and mouth and nose are covered in a sheen of slick, face blotchy and eyes wild.

 

Harry grunts and pulls Louis up by his hips, settling him onto his elbows and knees and slapping his arse again, causing Louis to shift forward and back with the impact. Louis watches as Harry smiles devilishly, pulls his cheeks apart and dives in, groaning and slurping and making other absolutely obscene noises.

 

Harry forces his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and Louis gasps, shoulders dropping down, head turned sideways on the sheets, hair matted against his forehead, and arse stuck high in the air. Louis grinds back as Harry tongue-fucks him, moaning and humming, sending vibrations through Louis’ cock as it swings free, dripping an almost constant stream of pre-come onto the sheets. 

 

Harry pulls back to draw breath, giving Louis a small reprieve before he pushes in with two fingers, maybe three, it’s hard for Louis to tell.

 

“So beautiful, Lou,” Harry says reverently, sliding his fingers in and out, looking down in awe. He pulls them out and runs them around the loosening muscle, playing with Louis’ hole.

 

Louis can’t keep his sassy mouth shut any longer. “You just gonna fuck around with those things or are you gonna give it-“

 

Harry cuts him off by slamming his fingers inside all the way and right into his prostate, giving Louis exactly what he’d asked for.

 

“Arrghhh… fuck yeah!”

 

Harry looks so pleased with himself, smirking as he presses against the bundle of nerves, relentlessly moving the tips of his fingers in tiny circles.

 

“That’s what you want, yeah? Want me to make you come?”

 

“Yes! Fucking hell, yes, you great oaf.” Louis grumps, panting and pushing his hips back, trying to get Harry to grant him his release.

 

Harry just smiles, and if Louis could move, he’d slap him upside the head. But he can’t. So he just takes whatever Harry is willing to give him.

 

Louis can feel his thighs shaking and the air is thick with their scents. Harry twists his wrist and holds his hole wide open with his thumbs, lowering his head and blowing cool air directly inside. Louis’ entire body shivers. He’s so maddingly close, teetering on the edge of euphoria. 

 

Harry tongues in and starts lapping up his slick, fingers still rubbing at his prostate.

 

“Wanna come…. Wanna come…. Wanna come…” Louis chants, reaching down with one hand to grab at his dick, but Harry growls and Louis snatches his hand away.

 

Harry takes one hand away from Louis’ arse and finally, fucking finally takes hold of Louis’ cock. It borders on painful, having remained untouched for what seems like eons. 

 

Harry is still licking into him, rubbing at his prostate, stripping his aching cock with furious speed and Louis can’t take it anymore. 

 

“Fuck, yes! Oh my god ohmygod ohmygod!” Louis cries out, spilling over Harry’s hand and convulsing as the come spurts out of him.

 

Harry detaches his mouth from Louis’ hole, rubbing his walls gently, hand stroking his cock through his orgasm. “So gorgeous, Lou. Fucking hell. Never thought I’d get to see you like this,” Harry whispers between kitten licks and kisses over his hole and arse cheeks. “Never imagined you’d want me this way. Never dared to hope.”

 

Louis is soaring, gliding, weightless, ears buzzing, skin on fire. Harry’s soothing words are far away but they’re grounding Louis, keeping him tethered in the moment.

 

Harry releases Louis cock and withdraws his fingers, running his hands up and down Louis’ thighs and cheeks and back, scratching lightly with his nails as Louis starts to come out of the fog.

 

Louis rolls over onto his back and the image that he’s presented with will stay imprinted on his brain forever. Harry looks absolutely debauched. His hair is in disarray, lips swollen and shining in the light, mouth agape and eyes so dark they’re like the ocean on a stormy night. Louis casts his gaze down his torso, chest heaving, and his eyes come to rest of his angry cock, jutting out from his groin, pulsating and almost purple, skin taut and veins protruding. Louis wants it in his mouth, now.

 

He hauls himself up and crawls over to the head of the bed, Harry eyeing him curiously and tracking his every movement. Louis throws himself down on the pillow and laces the fingers of one hand through the headboard and patting his chest with the other.

 

“Come here, Haz,” Louis murmurs, eyelashes fluttering and smiling as seductively as he can even though he hasn’t quite caught his breath yet.

 

Harry scrambles and spins around as Louis reaches up to clasp the rungs of the headboard with his other hand. Harry straddles his chest, not putting his weight down, just hovering, waiting for instruction.

 

“So, I’m pretty sure I promised to give you the chance to see my lips wrapped around that gorgeous cock of yours,” Louis purrs. “Show me what you’ve got, baby.” Louis opens his mouth and licks his lips enticingly. Harry lets out a pained whine and gurgles something unintelligible, placing one hand on the wall and taking his leaking cock in the other hand as he knees further up Louis’ chest until the tip of his cock is mere centimeters away from Louis’ mouth.

 

“Come on, Haz, don’t make me stretch,” Louis says and lets his tongue loll out of his mouth invitingly.

 

Harry's eyes are wide and there’s sweat beading at his temple. “Fucking hell. You’re… You're gonna be the bloody death of me.” Harry leans forward slightly and rests his tip on Louis’ tongue, the salty taste of his pre-come triggering a wave of saliva to seep into Louis’ mouth.

 

Louis swirls his tongue around the head and then stops, nodding, bringing his hands down around to Harry’s arse and tapping, signaling for him to continue.

 

Harry thrusts in slowly as Louis opens his mouth as far as he can to take Harry’s girth. It’s a stretch, but it feels really fucking good. Harry’s big, probably the biggest he’s ever had, unusually well hung for an Omega, but then Louis isn’t exactly lacking in that respect either.

 

Harry is tentative, shaking with how hard he’s trying to control the urge to just thrust in all the way. Louis appreciates his restraint, but that’s not what he wants or needs right now. He wants Harry to use him, to make him take it, make him choke on his cock.

 

He tightens his grip on Harry’s bum and urges him to go deeper. Harry’s hips stutter, a groan escaping his lips as Louis sucks him down further until he hits the back of his throat. He coughs reflexively, not too much, but Harry stills regardless. Louis rolls his eyes and slaps Harry’s arse playfully, but hard enough to get the message across.

 

Harry smirks and pulls back before thrusting in again and building a rhythm. It’s still careful, and that just won’t do, so Louis snakes his forefingers inwards, gliding down and prodding at his puckered hole which gives easily in Harry’s aroused state.

 

He pushes them in up to the second knuckle and Harry groans, arching his back and forcing his cock down into Louis’ relaxed throat as he clenches around Louis’ fingertips. Louis takes him easily, swallowing and letting his throat to flutter to give Harry the pleasure he deserves.

 

“Fuck yeah. So good, Lou. Not gonna last.” Harry’s thrusts increase, faster and deeper and it’s exactly what Louis wants. He probes further into Harry’s hole, the angle is shit and he can’t get to his prostate, but he doubts that matters right now. Maybe on the next round. Because there is absolutely going to be a next round, and another one after that, and maybe enough to fill a lifetime together. Louis’ brain screeches to a halt. Woah there. One earth tilting revelation a day, he internally scolds himself.

 

Harry’s hips falter, butt cheeks clenching as his hand slaps against the wall. He throws his head back and arches his torso, mouth hanging open on a silent scream, shuddering as his orgasm crashes over him.

 

It’s the most beautiful sight Louis has ever seen. 

 

“Yes! Oh my god,” Harry cries as he fills Louis’ mouth with warm come. It leaks out and dribbles down his chin as Harry pulls back and pumps back in shallowly, using Louis’ tongue and lips to stroke himself through his orgasm as Louis removes his fingers from Harry’s hole, sticky with Harry’s slick.

 

Harry lowers his head and gazes down at Louis in wonderment. He drags his trembling fingers from Louis’ sweaty temple, through the tears on his cheeks, to the side of his mouth, still stretched around his cock.

 

Louis blinks at him, more tears escaping from his eyes, although he isn’t sure if they’re a remnant from the assault on his throat or something new, more related to the overwhelming emotion he’s feeling.

 

Harry withdraws slowly, scooping up the come on Louis’ lips and using his fingers to guide it back inside. Louis sucks on them languidly, swirling his tongue, not wanting to miss a single drop, eyes remaining fixed on Harry’s.

 

Louis is slightly dazed and floaty, not from his heat, not yet, but simply from the enormity of what they've just done. He should be panicked, worried about what this means. He searches within himself for the trepidation he knows he should be feeling but it isn’t there. Instead, all he finds is calm and comfort and safety.

 

Harry slides back down the bed, straightening his legs and coming to rest between Louis’ thighs, laying his cheek on Louis’ chest and nuzzling in deep.

 

Louis rubs his hands through Harry’s curls, scratching at the nape of his neck and Harry practically purrs.

 

“You okay, Haz?”

 

“Mhmmm… that was… god. I don’t even…”

 

“Yeah… Same,” Louis chuckles breathlessly. “Bodes well for my heat.”

 

Harry raises up on one elbow, turning to look at Louis, eyelids still heavy, brow trying to quirk but appearing to not fully cooperate. “Yeah? You want me to help you through your heat? Really?” Harry seems surprised, maybe Louis sucked some of his brains out.

 

Louis strokes his cheek. “Of course I do, Haz. Can’t think of anything I want more.” Louis pauses, suddenly worried that maybe Harry doesn’t want to. “Only if you want to. I just thought... I mean… No pressure.”

 

“Yes! Yeah. Fuck. I’d love to help you.”

 

Relief washes over Louis. “Oh thank god,” he says as he pulls Harry up to his lips, kissing him deeply and Harry moans, tasting himself.

 

Harry slides over Louis and lays down next to him, tucking himself under Louis’ armpit and sniffles.

 

“Hey. What’s up, babe?”

 

“Nothing. Just. I thought maybe you wouldn’t want me like that. Maybe you’d think I was weird. I…” Harry sighs.

 

“Harry, why would I think you were weird? What’s going on in that curly little head of yours?”

 

Harry sits up, crossing his legs and wiping the wetness from his cheeks. They need to talk, Louis knows they have to be on the same page before his next phase starts, but they’re covered in come and slick and the sheets are gross and he’s desperate for a wee.

 

“Come on. Showers, then clean sheets, then a cuppa, then we’ll talk about all of this. Okay?”

 

Harry smiles and nods. “Yeah. Excellent plan.”

 

“Right. I’ll shower, you find fresh sheets.”

 

Harry’s eyes brighten. “Deal!” He shouts and goes to get off the bed, but Louis stops him.

 

“Oi! Kiss first,” Louis says and puckers up, squeezing his eyes shut and making grabby hands.

 

“Oh well, if I must,” Harry says faux exasperated and leans in to grant Louis his wish. It’s chaste and perfect and they pull apart, beaming smiles on their faces.

 

They’re trapped and alone with a blizzard on its way and Louis should be concerned, but he can’t summon the wherewithal to care. This is going to be his best year ever, he’s sure of it.


	3. The 'Talk'

Louis sits on the lid of the toilet, scrolling through their group chat on his phone as steam swirls around the en-suite, Harry humming some tune he can’t decipher over the sound of the shower.

 

A message catches his attention. “Oh my god. Liam met someone at the airport!”

 

The glass squeaks as Harry rubs a circle on the shower screen, wide eyes coming into view, hair matted against his cheeks and water cascading off the end of his nose.

 

“Wait. What did you say?”

 

“Liam. He met an Omega called Kayla. At the airport. Niall had to physically drag him away. Oh, this is too good.”

 

“Seriously? That’s awesome.”

 

“Niall says he was a smitten kitten. Bless his cotton socks.”

 

Harry shuts off the water, tugging his towel down from the top of the stall and stepping out onto the mat. “That’s nice, though. Good for him,” Harry says as he starts to dry himself. Louis is trying to type a message in response, but it’s hard to stay focused when Harry’s all naked and glistening and just  _ there _ in front of him.

 

He decides to just send a simple, ‘Get in!’, with a string of dirty emojis and locks his phone. That’ll do for now.

 

Harry wraps the towel around his waist. His v-line is obscene. Louis will have to remember to lick it at some point, maybe decorate it with some artfully placed bruises.

 

Harry reaches out his hand and Louis stares for a minute before grasping it, standing and trailing behind Harry into the bedroom. So they’re doing the hand-holding thing now, apparently. Okay. Louis can get onboard with this. It’s nice actually. Just not something he’s used to.

 

Harry guides him to the lounge, a small coffee table set up with a tray of cups, a sugar bowl and a small jug of milk. “I’ll make us something to eat and then we can chat, yeah?”

 

Louis feels small, young, nervous. He nods and sits down, tucking his legs underneath his bum, and stretching out the sleeves of his shirt to cover his hands. Harry’s got the temperature perfect, cool but not cold, and the sun is peeking around the corners of the thick curtains, casting beams of light into the room. It’s still the middle of the day but it’ll be dark soon, the storm not far away based on the radar image Liam had sent through. 

 

Harry pads over to the kitchenette, getting the kettle on to boil and poking around in the cupboard for some bowls and a packet of biscuits.

 

Louis watches him, his easy movements a contrast to the normally clumsy and jittery state Louis is used to seeing him in. He seems calm, in his element even.

 

Harry opens a couple of packets of noodles, tearing at the seasoning and little sachets of dried veggies with his teeth, adding them to the bowls and humming contentedly as he waits for the water.

 

Louis is in a bit of a daze, still not entirely believing what has transpired in the last few hours. His eyes are trained on the gorgeous man pottering around domestically just a few meters away. It won’t be long before his arousal phase starts and he wonders what it will be like to have someone there with him, through it all, keeping him safe and cared for. Someone to help him and meet his needs. Harry is so loving and generous, he’s excited to see how different this heat will be.

 

Harry goes to his duffle bag and squats down, digging around for some clean sweats and a tank top. Louis can see his broad back, still damp, muscles flexing. His movements are relaxed and Louis finds it all delectably mesmerizing. He snaps out of his haze as Harry stands and unwraps his towel, completely unabashed, laying it over the top of the dresser to dry. He steps into the legs of his sweats, quads, and hamstrings taking his weight as his alternates from one foot to the other and pulls the pants up over his arse. No briefs. Good man.

 

The kettle clicks off, steam rising into the air. Harry stretches his arms above his head, feeding his tank over his hands and down his torso as he walks back. He fills their bowls with hot water and drains the excess, grabbing a couple of forks and wandering over, placing them on the table. He goes back for the kettle and biscuits, and brings them over, setting them on the tray.

 

It’s really very sweet. Comfortable. All of it. Louis curls his toes into the cushion and swipes his fringe from his eyes as Harry hands him a bowl of noodles.

 

They eat in a relaxed silence, their cutlery clinking on the bowls. As Louis raises the last forkful to his mouth, the sunbeams disappear from the room. They both turn towards the curtained windows and Louis can see through the gap that heavy clouds have moved in where the clear sky had previously been.

 

“Looks like the storm’s here then,” Louis says ominously as he sets his bowl down on the table.

 

“About on schedule. We’ll be okay though,” Harry says reassuringly. “Tea?”

 

“Mmmmm… yes please.” Louis leans forward and places his empty bowl on the table, watching Harry’s hands as they deftly go about making their tea. Long fingers, strong, but soft too. Delicate wrists. The muscles in his forearms move under his skin and Louis wants to bite into them, sink his teeth in and leave a mark.

 

Louis sneaks his tongue out along the seam of his lips as he eyes Harry’s side profile. He really is gorgeous. Sharp jawline, small teddy-bear ears, partially hidden by chocolate curls, a soft stubble that Louis would like to have leave burns on his thighs. Louis shifts in his seat, the movement causing a rush of slick to leak out into his sweats.

 

Harry pauses, hand hovering above the cup, teaspoon dripping. “Is it starting?” He asks as he turns towards Louis, nostrils slightly flared.

 

“Yeah. You can tell?”

 

“Your scent’s changed,” Harry answers, but Louis must look alarmed by that so he continues. “Not in a bad way. It’s just more, intense? The smells are more distinct, more individual. I can easily pick each one out but the honey is strongest, mixing with the cherry of your slick.” Harry takes a deep breath and smiles. “It’s really quite something, you know?”

 

Louis blushes, heat from within bubbling up and reaching to the tips of his ears as a weird chipmunk giggle escapes his mouth.

 

Harry smiles and passes over Louis’ cup. “Drink your tea, I’ll be back. Just gotta grab a few things from the kitchen downstairs.” Louis nods as Harry stands and heads out the door.

 

The longer Harry is away from the room, the more Louis feels his pulse quiet, the hint of the arousal phase is still tugging at the edge of his being but it has settled for now. He knows it won’t be long though before it can’t be tamped down quite so easily.

 

Harry returns, arms laden with various items, some of which Louis can easily identify from a distance. Louis tracks his movements with a measured gaze as Harry walks in front of the lounge to place a pile of rolled up towels and stack of sheets on the spare armchair near the window, stainless steel mixing bowl balanced on top.

 

Louis curls his fingers around the handle of his cup and takes another sip, pushing himself further back into the cushions and peeking up at Harry over the rim.

 

Harry wanders calmly back over into the bathroom and Louis can hear him rummaging around, coming back out clutching the bowl to his chest, the guilty look on his face reminiscent of a kid who just snatched the last of the cookies from the cookie jar. 

 

He takes a deep breath and plasters on a pitiful attempt at a smile and Louis feels his stomach squirm. Maybe Harry is having second thoughts. Maybe this is all a terrible idea. His concern must be evident all over his face as Harry’s expression immediately goes from embarrassed to panicked.

 

“Hey. No. None of that. I’m sorry.” Harry comes over and sets the bowl down on the coffee table, dropping to his knees in front of Louis and reaching his hands out to rest on his thigh. “I’m just being silly. Just worried I’m not gonna be able to help you like you need, you know?”

 

Louis set his cup down on the side table and turns back to look at Harry, worry furrowing in his brows and mouth set in a hard line. That won’t do at all. Louis untucks his feet and swings his legs around, placing one either side of Harry’s body and scoots himself forwards so he’s bracketing Harry completely. He cups Harry’s jaw and tilts his head up.

 

“You’re going to be amazing. You care about me, I know you do, and that’s all that matters, the rest is just mechanics.”

 

Harry sucks in a sharp breath and stares into Louis’ eyes. “Y-yeah. I do care about you, Lou. So much.”

 

“See? You’ll be perfect,” Louis says and strokes his thumbs along Harry’s cheekbones. He’s so beautiful, so open and he can feel himself sinking again, being taken over, desire climbing up inside him. He’s teetering on the edge, his inner Omega clawing its way up his spine, trying to reach out and latch onto something to get its fill, but Louis needs to keep it at bay just a little longer. “Alright, then, what goodies have you brought for us?”

 

Harry smiles and spins around and grabs the bowl, placing it on the couch cushion between Louis’ legs. Louis spies some moisturizing cream, a butt plug, a pack of condoms, and a cucumber. Right. Interesting.

 

Harry is fidgeting, clearly nervous. Louis smirks and picks up the box of condoms. “Aren’t you just a regular Mr. Optimistic, coming away on a four-day ski trip with your brother and two best mates, packing a full box of condoms and a butt plug.”

 

“The condoms aren’t mine, actually,” he says sheepishly.

 

Louis raises an eyebrow. “Oh really? Do tell.”

 

“Ugh, alright,” Harry grumbles and sits back on his heels, crossing his arms. “Jamie gave them to me before he left. Okay? That’s all.”

 

Louis barks out a laugh, chest stuttering. “No. Way! Oh, come on, you have to tell me now, I’m guessing there’s a story here. A good one.”

 

Harry rolls his eyes and huffs out a breath. “Fine. It’s nothing, really. Just, he came up to me as they were all bringing their stuff downstairs. Said I might need them for our ‘activities’,” Harry mutters, adding the air quotes for effect.

 

“Our activities, eh?” Louis asks suggestively, waggling his eyebrows just to be a shit-stirrer. 

 

“Apparently,” Harry drawls out sarcastically, “he thought we might need them to use, together, on account of me being all ‘heart eyes’ for you,” Harry says doing the air quotes again. He’s ridiculous.

 

“You’re ridiculous. You know that?”

 

“Shut. Up!” Harry swats at Louis’ knee. “M’not.”

 

“Yeah, y’are. But that’s okay, I like it. So what other insights did young Jamie have.”

 

Harry shrugs, ducking his head down, curls draping in front of his eyes. “Said something about it being cute when I was jealous and protective at the bar when he was flirting with you,” Harry mumbles. “But that I shouldn’t worry because after seeing me give you that foot massage he knew we were gone for each other…” Harry trails off, still not chancing a look.

 

Louis smiles. Time to take a leap.

 

“Well, he’s not wrong.”

 

A smile spreads across Harry's face and he raises his head, big toothy grin on full display. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Harry pauses, the moment suspended ever so briefly, and they’re hurtling off the cliff. Harry launches himself at Louis, open mouths colliding, teeth and tongue and hands and hot breaths and scents mixing together and swirling inside Louis’ brain. It’s perfect and Louis wants to let go, but he knows it isn’t quite time yet.

 

Harry nips down Louis’ jaw while they both catch their breath. 

 

“Fuck. That fucking foot massage. Jesus, I was about to come in my pants.”

 

“Glad you enjoyed it.”

 

“Actually, hold up!” Louis pushes Harry in the chest and he sits back, startled. “You were such a sneaky bastard with all your secret pressure points, god, if Niall hadn’t interrupted I don’t know what would have happened.”

 

Harry smirks proudly. “You probably would’ve come in your pants.”

 

Louis swats at him playfully. “Right! Enough of that!”

 

“Awwww, what’s up, Lou. Embarrassed?”

 

Louis leans back on the couch, looking petulantly up at the ceiling and rests one foot on Harry’s shoulder. “Absolutely not. Don’t know what you’re going on about.”

 

“Come on. Don’t be mad. Please?” Harry turns his head and mouths at Louis’ ankle, letting his teeth graze the fine bone as he tucks his fingertips under the loose elastic and pushes the cuff up towards Louis’ knee. “Tell me what it’s going to be like. I wanna know how I can make it good for you.”

 

Louis shivers as Harry gently scratches at the hair on his calf, following his fingers with soft kisses and cheeky nips. “I… I like regular stuff. You know…”

 

“I can’t make it good if you won’t talk to me,” Harry says as he picks up Louis’ other leg, propping Louis’ foot on his opposite shoulder, pushing the material up to his knee.

 

Louis can feel his eyes starting to glaze over and the arousal creeping in further and further. He’s so exposed sitting like this, even fully clothed, feet up on Harry’s shoulders like stirrups, and Harry’s face only inches from his arse, he feels completely at his mercy.

 

“I… uhm… like to be filled… Don’t want a knot, but yeah, full...” Louis says shyly, voice low and raspy. Harry nods, running his hands up both of his bare calves, pushing the cuffs over his knees.

 

“Yeah?” Harry muses, his gaze locked on Louis like a bloody tractor beam. He feels hot suddenly and squirms in his seat, a small dollop of slick oozing out into his pants. Harry’s nostrils flare and he pokes his tongue out, running it along the seam of his lips. “And you usually use your toys at home?”

 

“Mhmmm…”

 

“Well, we’ve got my plug, which I’ve cleaned, and I brought a cucumber up from the kitchen because it was the only thing I could find.”

 

He’s heading further into the arousal phase by the minute. The blood in his veins is pulsing around his body, congregating in hot spots, and electricity is buzzing below the surface of his skin, making him twitchy.

 

“So how about I reel off a list of things that I want to do, that I think you’ll like, and that I would want someone to do to me, and then you can stop me if I hit on anything you don’t feel comfortable with?”

 

Louis nods, bringing his hands down to grip the edge of the cushion as Harry trails his fingers up to the backs of Louis’ knees and presses in with his thumbs, eliciting an unexpected whine.

 

Harry chuckles and pushes in again with the same response. “Interesting. Guess I’ll add backs-of-the-knees to your erogenous zones.”

 

Louis’ breathing is becoming more laboured, each lungful of air seemingly needing to be sucked in with more force than the last. “What else is on the list then?” Louis asks, prompting and curious.

 

“I think we’re good with hand jobs and blow jobs, fingering and rimming, too.”

 

Louis can feel himself blush, which is ridiculous, he’d literally had Harry’s fingers and tongue in his arse a few hours ago. Louis nods and Harry is about to continue when Louis’ brain decides to take over. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Harry freezes, hands gripping Louis’ knees, eyes searching Louis’ face for something, anything.

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah, course I do.”

 

“But I can’t knot you, Lou,” Harry says and dips his head down to his chest.

 

Here it is. Full disclosure. Louis just hopes Harry doesn’t hate him for it. “I uhm… I don’t like being knotted. I actually hate it. I don’t want… fuck… I don’t want to be with an Alpha, ever.” Louis pauses, Harry hasn’t run away screaming yet, so that’s a plus. Now that he’s started, he wants to keep going, get it all out in the open. “I only like, uhm… I only want to be with an-”

 

“Omega?” Harry looks up, eyes glistening, a smile threatening to burst across his face.

 

Louis just stares. While he had hoped Harry wouldn’t take off at a gallop, he certainly wasn’t expecting this either. “Y-yeah.”

 

“Oh my god.” Harry pushes Louis’ feet off his shoulders and surges forward, diving on Louis and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss, peppering his mouth and cheeks and jaw between gasps for air. “Fuck. I can’t… I can’t believe this.”

 

Louis places his hand on Harry’s chest to stop the onslaught. “Wait, what? What do you mean?”

 

Harry pauses, eyes wide, and sits back, pulling Louis upright, and cradling his hands in his own, placing a single, tender kiss to Louis’ knuckles.

 

“Me too, Lou. Me too.”

 

Louis is floored. “You’re into... Omegas?”

 

Harry nods so violently, Louis is concerned he’ll cause himself an injury.

 

He takes hold of Harry’s cheeks to calm him. Louis hiccups a wet laugh as tears well up and spill over without his consent, so overwhelmed with joy. Never did Louis imagine that he would find someone so perfect for him, just to be with another Omega that shared his same desires was enough of a stretch, but that this gorgeous man in front of him could be that person had never even entered his wildest dreams.

 

“Seriously?”

 

Harry smiles, big and broad and beautiful. “Yeah. I am,” Harry says as he leans in brings their mouths together, soft and gentle, just one kiss, but it burns into Louis’ psyche. “I think it might have as much to do with having a thing for Omega’s as it does just having a thing for you, Lou.”

 

Louis chuckles. “So what you’re saying is that you’re  _ Louisexual _ , then?”

 

Harry freezes, mouth gaping before he lets rip with a huge honking laugh. “You did  _ not  _ just say that!”

 

“I think I might’ve,” Louis says with a smirk and Harry rolls his eyes fondly.

 

The sound of the wind startles them both, gazes drifting over to towards the windows as the driving snow and wind buffet the chalet.

 

“Storms coming in heavier now,” Harry says as he grips Louis’ thighs reassuringly.

 

But Louis doesn’t care. They’re warm and safe inside, just the two of them, protected from the world, existing in each other's embrace.


	4. Slotting Into Place

Heat is an odd thing, really, for both the Omega experiencing it and anyone who spends it with them. Society and biology have designated the roles for Alphas and Omega’s, each with their purpose, and leading to an intended outcome.

 

Common acceptance is that heat is supposed to be endured. An Omega  _ gets through  _ a heat, they don’t  _ enjoy _ it. A good heat is a quick heat, an efficient series of actions and reactions that are meant to facilitate impregnation. That’s what the books say, what the teachers say, what history says.

 

Louis thinks that’s a pile of bullshit.

 

Heat is fundamentally a sexual activity, a shared intimacy, scents and slick and behaviours designed to attract a partner. And whilst yes, Louis agrees that the primary purpose is for breeding, it isn’t the only purpose. Sex and heat are intrinsically linked and people derive more than just a means to an end from sex, so why, by extension, can’t heat be more? The pleasure and joy and trust that can be felt between two partners is something that should be celebrated, not hidden away and deemed less important.

 

“Fuck, you smell so good, Lou,” Harry says as he nuzzles into Louis’ inner thigh, breathing deeply as he licks a stripe up and across his stomach, dipping into his belly button. Louis is a bit of writhing mess, sheets bunched under him and pillows strewn around the large bed, fingers gripping onto the headboard to hold himself in place instead of crawling up the walls.

 

He’s well into the arousal phase now and unsure of exactly how much time has passed, but he’s fairly certain it’s been at least an hour. Harry has him worked up, ready and needy and aching and leaking so much slick that the towel beneath his arse is soaking. He’s gotten him off twice already, once with his tongue and once with his fingers buried deep inside, Louis’ cock enveloped in the warmth of Harry’s mouth.  

 

Harry’s attentiveness and dedication have been admirable and not at all unexpected given how much he’s doted on Louis all day. The practical aspects of satisfying his heat have been nothing short of amazing, but it’s the in-between times that have been the most mind-blowing for Louis. The soothing whispers, the soft caresses, comfortable and safe, a calm and blissful happiness surrounding them even as the storm rages outside.

 

“Harry…  _ nrrgh _ ,” Louis whines, swiveling his hips, eyes glazed and vision foggy. He’s still present, very much so in fact, just floating in their bubble. He wants so much, wants to feel Harry, to have him as close as physically possible. “Harry, need to feel full,  _ please… _ ”

 

“Yeah, Lou, okay…” Harry reaches down and shoves two fingers inside of Louis’ dripping hole and Louis lets out a long sigh. It’s good. Really good. Let’s him catch his breath with the momentary relief of having something inside of him. He pushes against the headboard and grinds down onto Harry’s fingers chasing the sensation, trying to get more. Not too much, just enough to make him feel sated.

 

Harry takes Louis cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and pressing on the sensitive underside, working over the protruding vein. He rubs the pads of his fingers against Louis’ prostate incessantly, the engorged bundle of nerves tingling at his touch. Louis can feel himself rising higher to the crest of the wave with every second that passes. 

 

“More, Harry. Please… more,” Louis whimpers, almost out of his mind with need.

 

Harry pops off his cock, slurping and kissing down his shaft, hot breath sending shivers down Louis’ spine. “Yeah, baby? You want more? I can do that, anything for you, anything,” Harry says as Louis feels him add another finger, stretching his rim and easing Louis’ walls wider to accommodate the three digits.

 

It’s glorious and Louis’ back arches off the covers, neck straining as he digs the back of his head into the pillow, chin reaching up towards the ceiling.

 

“You like that? Like me filling you up, yeah?”

 

“Mmmm… yeah, yeah, love it,” Louis pants out.

 

Harry had been a bit tentative at first, seemingly overwhelmed with the responsibility of doing, and being, what Louis needed. But after the first round, he settled into it and after the second, he could almost predict what Louis needed. They fit together so well, Harry able to read him and Louis allowing himself to be pleasured and cared for so lovingly, his inner omega relishing in the closeness and affection. It’s better than he could ever have imagined and he never wants to let Harry go.

 

“So gorgeous, Lou,” Harry says as he trails his hand down to Louis’ balls, cupping and rolling them in his palm. “Never thought I’d get to see you like this, want to.. I want…”

 

Harry’s hands still and Louis lowers his head. Harry’s hair sticking up, chest flushed, and eyes trained on Louis with such intensity it makes Louis gasp.

 

“Fuck me, Harry,” Louis whispers, not breaking their gaze. “Want you inside me, please…”

 

The plea hangs in the air, drifting, before settling like a blanket of desire over them both. Harry’s expression changes, morphing into a lustful thirst, eyes boring into Louis’ very soul as he nods slowly.

 

“Of course, I’d…  _ god _ , Lou. Of course I will.”

 

Harry pulls his fingers from Louis’ hole gently and it clenches rhythmically, forcing more slick to pulse out. Louis brings his hands down from the headboard and slots them behind his knees, pulling them apart and presenting himself even more fully.

 

“Fuck… look at you,” Harry says in awe as he scoots off the bed, stumbling backwards to the coffee table patting around blindly to locate the box of condoms, seemingly unwilling to drag his eyes away.

 

He crawls back onto the bed between Louis’ knees and sits on his heels, flipping the lid and pulling out a blue foil packet, bringing it to his mouth and ripping it open.

 

Louis is barely holding it together, the air thick around them while the howling wind and snow beat against the window panes relentlessly, wood creaking as the building is battered by the fierce blizzard.

 

Louis squirms under Harry’s intense stare, moving his pelvis in small circles, hands falling to the sheets and gripping them tightly. He licks his lips and lets his eyelids droop, leaving only slits to look from. Their eyes are locked on one another as Harry spits out the torn piece of the wrapper and reaches down to roll the condom onto his length, hissing at the first touch. Louis lets go of his legs, feet planting on the bed and grabs a pillow, pushing up on his toes and sliding the padding underneath his ass. It’s going to be messy but at this moment, he couldn’t care less. He tucks his hands back under his knees and pulls them towards his chest, eliciting a low moan from Harry at the sight of Louis exposing himself so openly.

 

Harry shuffles forward and braces himself with one hand beside Louis’ butt cheek, lining himself up with Louis’ hole.

 

“Gonna be so good to you, baby. Give you everything you want. I promise. You’ll never need anyone else, ever again.”

 

Louis whines high in his throat. “Want you so much, Harry. Taking care of me so well.”

 

The first push is like nothing Louis has ever felt. Firm and strong, like their very beings are pulling them together, slotting into place like two pieces of a puzzle that were always meant to find each other. Perfect and hot and together and complete. 

 

Harry withdraws slightly, angling his hips down and then up as he surges forward, deeper this time.

 

“Oh fuck…” Harry growls out and rests his other hand on Louis’ knee, forcing it back further as Louis reaches up and grips onto Harry’s biceps.

 

It’s so good, the best, the most perfect fullness he’s ever felt. Harry draws back and slams into him, explosions of electricity coursing through his veins.

 

“Yes!” Louis cries out digging his nails into the soft flesh of Harry’s arms. “Fuck yes! Fuck me, Harry. Gimme everything you’ve got.”

 

Harry starts jackhammering into him with complete abandon, eyes wild, and muscles flexing under Louis’ fingers.

 

“God, Lou. So magnificent, so amazing. My beautiful Omega.”

 

Louis whimpers, preening at the words. “Yes, Harry. I’m yours. Only yours,” he says breathlessly.

 

The sounds and smells envelope them, assaulting Louis’ sense, sandalwood and cherry and walnut and vanilla, all mixing to create an atmosphere like nothing Louis has ever experienced.

 

“Come for me, baby. Please…” Harry pants out. “Want to see you fall apart. Want you to come on my cock.”

 

Louis thrashes his head from side to side, every molecule in his body tingling. “More! Harder!”

 

Harry leans his full weight onto the backs of Louis’ thighs, planting his hands beside Louis’ head and presses in impossibly deeper, eliciting groans from them both. Louis cranes his neck up, catching Harry’s lips, tongues and spit and teeth and sweat and hot breaths melding into a fevered, desperate kiss.

 

Harry shifts his angle again and hits his prostate dead on, Louis’ skin igniting in a fiery blaze, body shuddering as he hurtles towards his release. The pace Harry sets is merciless, ramming into it, again and again, Louis urging him on with a constant stream of ‘ _ HarryHarryHarry _ ’ falling from his lips as they kiss and bite and try to completely consume each other.

 

Louis brings his hands up to the back of Harry’s neck and laces his fingers together, trying to hold on against the punishing rhythm Harry has set. He’s so close, just needs a nudge, one last thing.

 

“So close, Harry. So close,” Louis moans. “Make me come.”

 

Harry stills his hips, pulling back from their kiss and Louis practically wails, eyes flying open fully.

 

“Shhhhhh, baby,” Harry says as he reaches a hand around to his own arse, fingers coming back into view, dripping in Harry’s own slick.

 

He brings his hand up, just an inch from Louis’ lips, looking nervously into Louis’ eyes.

 

Louis opens his mouth and lets his tongue hang out invitingly. Harry smiles and slides three fingers from the tip of Louis’ tongue right to the back of his throat, the delicious taste swirling around as the sensation of having both his arse and mouth filled simultaneously finally pushes him over the edge. 

 

The moan that is ripped from Louis’ chest is inhuman, hot come spurting between their bodies as the feeling of euphoria transports him to another plane. Harry starts to pound into him again, fucking him through his orgasm. Louis’ walls clamp down, spasming and clenching around Harry’s cock.

 

“Oh fuck!  _ Fuckfuckfuck _ . Yes!” Harry shouts and then freezes, shaking and trembling before falling forward. Louis’ thighs drop open and Harry lands on his chest, come and slick and sweat smearing all over their torsos as they both lay breathless and gasping for air.

 

Louis has never felt his inner Omega so calmed, so satisfied, so at peace.

 

“Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much,” Louis says as he presses kisses to the top of Harry’s head, scratching his nails up and down Harry’s back.

 

“No. Thank you, Lou,” Harry whispers, turning his head to kiss Louis’ chest and look into his eyes.

 

Harry is a mess and Louis is sure he’s not faring much better, but he’s suddenly struck by the enormity of what has just transpired. What they’ve shared, what they’ve found in each other, is something so special, something to be cherished and nurtured and Louis is certain this is only the beginning for them.


	5. My Omega

The smell of an open fire creeps into the edge of Louis’ consciousness. He’s warm, but not too warm. Comfortable, with a pleasant weight on his limbs, just as he’d described to Harry. He curls his toes and hums contentedly, burrowing down into the covers and scratching at his nose, not quite ready to open his eyes. His arse is damp and sticky, but not oozing, a firmness in his hole indicating that Harry has plugged him up. He really could get used to being taken care of like this.

 

He feels a hand on his forehead, brushing at his fringe. “You’re like a little squirrel, all scrunchy and adorable,” Harry murmurs, his hot breath caressing his cheek.

 

“Reckon you’ve sewn up the market on cute woodland creatures there, Bambi,” Louis says and lets his eyelids flutter open. Harry is crouched down beside him, watching him as he comes to full consciousness.

 

“Dunno about that, Lou, most of the time you make a fairly convincing thumper, all happy and smiley and fidgeting with all that excess energy and mischief.” Harry smiles at him, trailing his hand down Louis’ cheek. “Or maybe you’re more like Flower, all coy blushes and long eyelashes,” Harry says as he lays his head on Louis’ chest and gazes at him lovingly.

 

Louis chuckles and strokes Harry’s curls. “Yeah, whatever you reckon, Disney Princess.” Harry rolls his eyes as Louis takes in their surroundings. They’re in the lounge, fire crackling and casting shadows over Harry’s face. “You’re so beautiful. Can’t believe I got this lucky.”

 

“And all it took was a cold, a blizzard trapping us in the middle of nowhere, and an untimely heat to get us together.”

 

Louis laughs, Harry’s head bouncing gently on his chest. “Yeah. That’s all it took.”

 

Harry sits up and takes Louis’ hands, his expression turning more serious. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Good? Actually, really good.” Louis stretches out his legs and rolls onto his side. “Although we really need to discuss this obsession you have for carrying me around,” Louis chides goodnaturedly.

 

“You’re so tiny though. Light as a feather. Could pop you right here in my pocket and take you with me everywhere,” Harry says with a smirk, patting his chest where a breast pocket would be.

 

“Oi!” Louis says and brings Harry’s hand to his mouth, nipping at his knuckles. “Who’re you calling tiny? Fuck off, I’m big,” Louis grumps, puffing out his chest.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Lou.”

 

Louis stomach growls, audible even over the storm. “Hmmmmm… hungry.”

 

“I made us some food,” Harry says as he turns and nods towards a plate of cold meats, dried fruit, and bread on the coffee table. “It’s not much…”

 

“It’s perfect. Thank you. You’re spoiling me.”

 

“Nothing but the best for my…”

 

“Omega.” Louis finishes for him, smiling shyly.

 

“Oh. So you remember that. Uhm… listen, I’m sorry if I overstepped, but I…”

 

“You haven’t. You didn’t. I want it. Want to be… I want to be your Omega.”

 

Harry’s face lights up like a beacon in the night. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Of course. And I’d like you to be mine, as well.”

 

“Fuck yes. God, Lou.  _ Yes _ . A thousand times, yes.”

 

Louis sits up and cups Harry’s face, pulling him into a searing kiss. Passionate and tender and wonderful.

 

They break apart, giggling and smiling like the idiots they are. “So,” Louis starts, seeking out Harry’s gaze. “We’re together, yeah? Partners?”

 

“Yes, please.” Harry nods eagerly, hair falling around his face as he chuckles. “I’ve never been this happy. I didn’t even know it was possible to  _ be _ this happy.”

 

“Feeling’s mutual,” Louis murmurs and leans in for another kiss, shifting his arse forward and being reminded of the plug in his arse. He winces and Harry pulls back.

 

“You alright?”

 

“Yeah, might get this plug out before we eat. Need to go to the bathroom anyway.”

 

Harry stands and reaches out with his hands. “Up you get then. Want me to carry you?” The smirk clear on his face and in his voice.

 

Louis pokes him in the chest. “No. I’m sure I can manage all by myself, you great oaf. Get those huge paws off me.”

 

Harry laughs and waves him away. “Alright then. Have it your way.”

 

Louis comes back to find Harry sitting on his haunches, stoking the fire. Not for the first time, Louis considers how surreal this all is. How fate has given them the most wonderful gift. He truly feels blessed.

 

He wanders back to the couch and sits down, wrapping himself in the blanket and takes the plate into his lap, picking at some of the tasty morsels.

 

“Mmmmm, so good. Come eat, babe.”

 

Harry turns and smiles, getting up and walking back over. “I made us some tea, too. And there’s juice as well. Wasn’t sure what you’d feel like.”

 

“Tea, please,” Louis mumbles, mouth full of dried apricots.

 

Harry fills their mugs and comes to sit beside Louis, draping his arm over Louis’ shoulders, mug of tea in his other hand.

 

“Not eating?”

 

“Nah. I ate while you were out.”

 

Louis nods, popping some prosciutto into his mouth. “How long was I under for?”

 

“About three hours. You had a good rest.”

 

“Well, a proper dicking will do that to a guy,” Louis smirks and Harry laughs.

 

“Yeah, I guess it will,” Harry pauses. “So, how is this in comparison to, uhm, your other heats?”

 

“You fishing for compliments, babe?”

 

“Just wanna make sure I’m looking after my Omega.”

 

The term sends a spike of electricity up Louis’ spine, spreading warmth throughout his body. My Omega. He never thought he’d get to hear someone say that to him and he wants to hear it every day for the rest of his life.

 

He looks at Harry and smiles. “Yeah. You are. Feel proper looked after. Best heat ever. Thank you.” He pecks Harry on the lips and snuggles into his chest, picking at his food.

 

Harry sighs, kissing Louis’ temple and taking a sip of his tea, pulling him tighter under his arm.

 

They sit in comfortable silence, listening to the fire crackle and storm rage. Louis sets the plate down on the side table when he’s had enough and drinks the last of his tea, placing the empty cup on the plate.

 

“Have we heard from the boys?” Louis asks, propping his blanketed feet up on the coffee table.

 

“Yeah, Liam, about an hour ago. They’re home safe. I think he’s a bit curious about how we’re doing with the whole heat thing. Although I don’t think he can muster the courage to ask directly.”

 

“Ohhh, right.” Louis chuckles. “Yeah. This is going to be interesting to explain.”

 

“He was all furrowed brows before they left. Concerned big brother stuff, and all that.”

 

“Does he know? About your being into Omega’s?”

 

Harry ducks his head. “No I… I never told anyone. Doubt he’d have let me stay if he knew. He didn’t want me to stay as it was, but there was really no other choice.”

 

“Thank goodness, eh?”

 

“Yeah.” Harry pulls Louis sideways into his lap and cradles him to his chest, wrapping his big strong arms around his body and nuzzling into his hair. “Thank goodness.”

 

Louis sighs happily, feeling safe and completely at ease in Harry’s embrace. “Did Liam say how the storm was going?”

 

“Oh yeah! Actually, it looks like it’s not going to be as bad as they thought,” Harry says as he rubs his hand over Louis’ back. “The weather has shifted and the storm front has moved away from its original path. We’re just getting sideswiped, really.”

 

“That’s great news. But also, maybe not so much…”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Louis sits up a bit, running his fingers along the collar of Harry’s shirt, dipping underneath to feel the heat of his smooth skin. “I kinda like being stuck here, with you.”

 

“Mmmmm…. me too. We should still have at least another day, though.” Harry taps his chin, pretending to consider something carefully. “I wonder what on  _ earth _ we can get up to…” 

 

“Cheeky,” Louis says and slaps Harry’s chest.

 

“I was thinking, as we’ve still got the power on, we could maybe try out the heated indoor pool during your next round?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, you said you liked the bath, but this way we could enjoy it together. I mean… it’ll be kinda gross with our slick and come and everything, but we can just let them know they’ll have to drain it before they have any more guests.”

 

Louis gasps and giggles, tapping Harry’s temple. “I love the way your brain works.”

 

~~~~~

 

Louis is floating on his back, eyes closed, and arms above his head, languidly gliding through the water. Harry’s hands are under his naked arse, which, unsurprisingly tries to sink Louis to the bottom of the pool whenever it’s unsupported. Harry thought this was a particularly hilarious development until Louis smacked him upside the head and demanded he carry him around in the water. Apparently, Louis is more okay with being carried that than he thought.

 

The water is warm, but not too hot, steam rising from the surface up towards the ceiling. The blue tiles and lighting making the water take on a mystical aura. The room juts out from under the eaves of the building, a glass roof and windows creating an atrium-like feel at one end where lavish lounge chairs sit atop a raised platform.

 

The blizzard has eased, just heavy snowfall at this point, the wind having died down over the last hour too, and the room is quiet, just the sounds of water lapping gently at the sides of the pool and Harry humming some tune filtering through and creating a muffled calm.

 

Louis can feel the start of his next arousal phase tickling at his nerve endings. His skin is becoming more sensitive, but the water is masking it nicely, soothing him and making it seem farther away than it probably is.

 

Harry is moving them around, dipping down periodically to place featherlight kisses along Louis’ stomach and chest and ghost his lips over Louis’ nipples. 

 

It’s fucking glorious and Louis has decided he’s going to buy a house with a pool if it’s the last thing he does. He’s sure they’re going to turn into prunes fairly soon but really, it’s a small price to pay.

 

The first wave of arousal creeps up on him, like a mild shiver, tickling his insides teasingly. He feels himself harden instantly, cock lifting away from his body and completely out of the water before resting back down. Harry licks a stripe up his shaft and kisses the head as Louis eyes open, watching him intently. He’s a bit more out of it this time, the combination of his relaxed state and their environment changing his perception.

 

Harry walks them over to the step that runs around the pool and sits down, bringing Louis’ body to lay across his lap. He’s still mostly submerged, arse wedged between Harry’s thighs, head and legs floating freely.

 

He looks up at Harry, water trickling down his broad chest in rivulets, hair wet and swept up away from his face. Louis raises his hand and digs his fingers into Harry’s hair, pushing a few wayward strands behind his ear.

 

“It’s so nice in here. I feel so relaxed,” Louis murmurs, the dim, floor-level lights around the edge of the room illuminating the space and allowing them to see without the harshness of overhead bulbs.

 

Harry takes Louis’ cock in his hand, stroking slowly, but firmly. “So peaceful, isn’t it? I could stay in here with you forever.”

 

Louis circles his hips and Harry stills his hand, allowing Louis to thrust in and out of his fist as he desires. With his free hand, Harry reaches down between Louis legs, spreading his thighs slightly to give him access to Louis’ hole, slipping two fingers inside and holding them still. Louis moves his hips up and back controlling the sensations as he pushes up into Harry’s strong hand and then down, impaling himself on Harry’s long fingers. The water sloshes between them, Louis letting out small whines as he pants. Louis grips his nipples in his fingertips, rolling them gently and sending shooting sparks around his entire body.

 

“That’s it, Lou. Get yourself off, baby. Fuck, you look so good.”

 

“Nrrgghhh… Gonna, gonna come,” Louis barely manages to get the words out before he’s spilling over Harry’s fist, drops splashing into the water. Louis’ chest rises and falls, water being drawn inwards to pool between his pecs, then running down his ribs, tickling, as he exhales. His eyes are squeezed shut in pure bliss, a satisfied smile on his face, stretching his cheeks.

 

Harry’s fingers move inside him and for a moment Louis assumes he will pull out, but he doesn’t. Instead, Harry starts to move them in and out, just small ministrations, but he still hasn’t come down properly from his orgasm so he’s more sensitive than usual. Louis opens his eyes and raises an eyebrow in question, craning his neck fully out of the water.

 

“We’re gonna roll with it,” Harry says 

 

“We’re gonna do what now?”

 

“We’re going to...  _ roll _ with it. Rolling orgasms. Do you trust me, Lou?”

 

Louis nods without even a moment’s hesitation. “Yeah, yeah, of course.”

 

“Well then, just relax and let me take care of my omega.”

 

Louis holds his gaze for a beat longer and then closes his eyes, relaxing his head back and allowing the water to rush into his ears, the squelching sounds of Harry moving his fingers in and out of Louis’ hole, water mixed with slick, louder under the surface.

 

Harry is hitting his prostate with every other thrust, it’s rhythmic and sure, and in time with the screwing motion he’s got going with his fingers circling just under the head of Louis’ cock. Louis feels himself start to tremble, breathing heavily through his nose. Harry stops thrusting and just starts rubbing at his prostate incessantly, applying just the perfect amount of pressure to make Louis’ toes curls. Louis reaches over to the side of the pool with one hand to help hold himself steady and to give him something to ground him as his trembles turn into a continuous shudder.

 

“That’s it, baby. You’re so perfect. My beautiful Omega. Let go for me,” Harry says and presses harder into Louis prostate, holding the position firmly as he digs a fingernail into Louis slit.

 

“Fuck!” Louis cries out, the rush of pleasure burning through his body as he erupts like a volcano all over Harry’s fingers. His orgasm is so intense he flings himself up out of the water, abs clenching and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, burying his face under his jaw. “Shit… ohmygod, fuck,  _ fuck _ .”

 

He’s shaking and whimpering, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. Harry massages his walls, carefully avoiding his engorged prostate, and uses his thumb to stroke up and down his taint and circle his balls, his other hand holding his spent cock gently.

 

Louis is overcome with a desperate need to kiss Harry, more than he needs air. He cups Harry’s jaw, fingers quivering as he turns his head and sears their lips together tenderly. Soft and wet, his tears mixing with their saliva.

 

Harry releases Louis’ cock, bringing his free hand up to push the hair off Louis’ forehead, slicking it back and tilting his head, nipping down his jaw. He sucks bruise after bruise into Louis’ neck, all the while continuing to massage his walls and rim, keeping the arousal coursing through Louis’ veins.

 

Louis drags his nails along Harry’s shoulders, and along his chest. Each bite, each suck, each scratch leaving a litany of marks in their wake, physical evidence of their desire and insatiable appetite for each other.

 

Harry removes his fingers and Louis whimpers at the loss. “Shhhh… it’s okay, baby. I’ve got you.” He lifts Louis from his lap and reaches over to pull a towel to the side of the pool. He positions Louis on his knees, leaning over the side of the pool, upper body laid out on the soft cotton. Louis rests his head on his forearms, back arched and arse out of the water.

 

Harry rubs his hands up and down Louis’ back, fingers digging in and pulling his cheeks apart.

 

The first swipe of Harry’s tongue is long and hot and so fucking good that Louis’ entire body relaxes. Harry laps at his hole, slick oozing out as he shoves his fingers back inside, finding his prostate again, and rubbing at the bundle of nerves relentlessly.

 

“Mmmm… taste so good. Fuck.” Harry licks up every drop of slick as fast as Louis’ body can produce it, nibbling at his rim and causing Louis to hiccup out a breath. “Never. Thought. I’d. Get to taste you,” Harry punches out between the most obscene slurping sounds Louis has ever heard.

 

The pull in Louis’ gut is getting stronger by the second and he can feel himself teetering on the edge. He balls his fists tightly, grappling with the urge to come again, wanting to hold himself back for just a little longer.

 

“H-Harry… I can’t… I need to…”

 

“It’s alright sweetheart, let it out. Come on. Know you want to. My gorgeous omega. Doing so well.”

 

Harry sucks on his rim and slams his fingers into his prostate and that’s all Louis can take. He arches his back and comes. Hot streaks spurting out of him and white light bursting behind his eyes.

 

“Oh g-god!” Louis cries and falls forward onto the towel. A fire ignited within him that he’s never experienced before. “H-Harry, I’m…” He feels like he’s falling and floating, dizzy with the sensations and the only thing that grounds him is Harry’s hands, soothing him, massaging up his sides and down his cheeks. Hands everywhere. Fingers digging into his flesh and lips caressing him.

 

“I’ve got you,” Harry whispers into his skin. “I’ll always have you.”

 

Louis feels Harry shift behind him. Standing and wrapping his arms around him, picking him up as Louis clings to his body as best he can, loose-limbed and disorientated.

 

Harry carries him out of the pool and up to the raised platform under the glass ceiling. He lays him down on the soft lounge cushions and stands back, looking at him with awe and reverence. Louis just blinks up at him, unable to form words to articulate what he’s feeling. But the look on Harry’s face tells him everything he needs to know. He knows how much this means, how important this is, how monumental this is for both of them.

 

Harry kneels down and rolls Louis on his side, coming up behind him, and spooning in close. So close. Louis hears the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open and he sighs contentedly. This is what he wants, what he needs. Harry is everything. His Harry. His Omega.

 

Louis tucks his hands under his head and sighs happily. 

 

“Gonna fuck you now, baby. One more orgasm and then we’ll sleep. And when you wake, I’ll be right here. With you. Forever and always.”

 

Louis feels the glorious slide as Harry pushes in gently, all the way in one motion until he bottoms out. It’s so right. So perfect. More than he could ever have imagined.

 

Harry slips his arm under Louis’ head and brings his hand to rest over Louis’ heart, pulling him in tight, his other hand on Louis’ hip, holding him in place.

 

“So perfect for me, baby. Taking me so well. F-Fuck...” Harry stutters out as he moves back and forth, Louis rolling slightly with the motions, but held firm in Harry’s arms.

 

Harry reaches around and grips Louis’ cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Louis can feel himself careening towards the cliff, an unstoppable force taking him right to the edge of the abyss. Harry’s movements are becoming erratic, more forceful and Louis wants to shout out with the sheer pleasure of it all but his voice is gone, mouth gaping open on a silent cry.

 

The wave crashes over him, dragging him under, no air, no words, just a high pitched whine filling the room as he comes again. One last time. Overwhelming and brilliant and mind-blowing.

 

Harry slams in again and shudders, arms tightening around Louis’ body as Louis feels his warm come fill the condom. In his haze, Louis wonders how amazing it will feel to have Harry do that with no barrier. How it will feel to have Harry fill him with his come and have it mix with his slick, staying inside and dripping out as they lay spent and exhausted.

 

Louis can feel Harry’s hot breath on his neck, soothing words being whispered into his ear, soft kisses on his shoulder. He drifts. Sated and so at peace. Fuzzy thoughts of their future life carrying him under. Happy, he thinks. So fucking happy.

 

~~~~

 

There’s a pressure across Louis’ back, weighing him down, heavier than a blanket. Warm. He feels good. So good. He tries to rub his feet together and is met with resistance from another foot in the way. He frowns, blinking his eyes open and his surroundings come into focus. He feels a soft snuffle and hot breath at his neck. Harry.

 

It’s dark outside, the dim lighting illuminating the room, but there’s no daylight coming through the glass ceiling above them. The night is starting to give way to a deep blue at the edges but the sky is still filled with a million, billion shimmering pinpricks of light dotting the beautiful canvas. He elbows Harry gently, receiving a grumble in response.

 

“Too early, Lou. Sleepy,” Harry mumbles and tries to draw Louis tighter to his chest.

 

“Harry, wake up, babe. Look. The storm is over.”

 

Harry rolls onto his back and Louis turns over, snuggling into his bare chest. Rubbing his eyes, Harry yawns and then sucks in a sharp breath. “It’s beautiful.”

 

“It is. We’re gonna get to see the sunrise.”

 

“Love a good sunrise,” Harry says, another yawn escaping his mouth. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Amazing. Fantastic. Resplendent. Completely fucked out.” Louis smirks and kisses Harry’s soft skin, looking up into his eyes. “Happy.”

 

Harry smiles, a little smugly, but Louis will let him have it, he deserves it. “Is it over? Your heat, I mean?”

 

“Yeah. All done.” Louis props himself up on Harry’s chest, chin resting on his clasped hands. “How are  _ you _ feeling?”

 

“Amazing. Fantastic. Resplendent. Completely fucked out.” Harry grins and cranes his neck, seeking out Louis lips for a chaste kiss. “Happy.”

 

Louis chuckles and pushes himself up with his toes, kissing Harry again. He can’t get enough. Doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to quell the desire to kiss his beautiful omega.

 

“However, I am absolutely ravenous.”

 

“Lou… I don’t think I can go again. You wore me out, babe.”

 

Louis knees him in the thigh. “No, you idiot. I’m hungry, for food.  _ Feed _ me, Haz.”

 

Harry laughs, jostling Louis from his perch and rolls over, long fingers prodding and poking his ribs. “Awwww, poor baby is hungry, is he?”

 

Louis giggles and swats at his hands. “Stop! Don’t! You great oaf. Get  _ off _ me!”

 

“Poor little Lou. So tiny and helpless,” Harry grabs Louis hands and pins them above his head, leaning down and blowing a raspberry on his stomach.

 

“S-Stop! I’m not! I’m not a baby,” Louis squeals through his laughter, kicking his legs and twisting his torso.

 

Harry licks a stripe all the way from Louis’ belly button to his neck, biting and sucking a mark next to Adam's Apple. Louis stills, and rolls his hips. “Don’t start what you can’t finish.”

 

Harry breaks away and releases Louis’ hands, but Louis leaves them where they are. Harry dives in for a kiss and Louis opens up for him easily.

 

“Alright. Let’s go find some breakfast. Can’t have my Omega going hungry.”

 

“That’s the spirit,” Louis says and pecks Harry’s lips once more. Both of them smiling into the kiss like lovesick fools.

 

~~~~

 

The fire is spreading a warm hue across the lounge as they tuck into their cereal and fruit. Louis has decided Harry is a little bit magic with how he’s able to conjure up meals on command. Louis is going to keep him forever.

 

They’re snuggled under a soft blanket, mugs of tea steaming on the table, feet tangled, watching the sun rise through the floor-to-ceiling windows of the main lounge. The light is creeping up through the valley, shining on the fresh snow and making it glisten and sparkle. It’s beautiful. Everything is beautiful. The world seems brighter and clearer and more amazing now that he has a partner beside him, both figuratively and physically. 

 

Harry’s phone pings with a message, vibrating on the coffee table. He leans forward and picks it up, pressing his thumb on the home screen to unlock it.

 

“Liam wants to know whether your heat is done and if we’re ready to leave. The chopper’s on standby and can be here in a couple of hours.”

 

Louis grumbles and tucks himself further under Harry’s arm. “Stupid chopper. Stupid blizzard being all ‘hey, I’m gonna be here for days,  _ weeks _ even’. Liar.”

 

“Awwww, what’s up, Lou Lou.”

 

Louis pouts. “Don’t wanna go back. Wanna stay here, with you.”

 

“We have to go back sometime, you know.”

 

Louis raises his head and glares at Harry. “Exactly when did you get all responsible and shit?”

 

Harry chuckles and kisses Louis on the nose. “Just because we’re not here, doesn’t mean we won’t be together. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

 

“Good. Gonna kidnap you and keep you all to myself,” Louis mutters and noses Harry’s chest, burrowing in and inhaling Harry’s delicious scent.

 

“Well, that’s probably not the most practical approach, but I like your dedication.” Harry sets his phone down on the couch next to him and lifts Louis’ chin with two fingers. “Hey. Can we talk for a minute?”

 

Louis sits up and swings a leg over Harry’s lap, brushing his curls back from his face. “Sure, what’s up, Mr. Serious?”

 

Harry huffs out a laugh. “So. When we get back. What’s the plan?”

 

“Oh. Right.  _ Actual _ seriousness,” Louis says, straightening his shoulders.

 

“Figured we’d give it a go, yeah.”

 

Louis gathers his thoughts. He doesn’t want to be apart from Harry. Not now that they’re together. His flat is alright but it’s downtown and Harry lives in a much larger flat near his uni, which is an hour away.

 

“Well, I want to be with you and for us to live together. But I guess there are practicalities that we need to consider for my work and your uni.”

 

“Yeah, true. I want to live with you as well. Can’t imagine not coming home to you every night,” Harry says as he grips Louis’ hips and rubs circles in the skin above his sweats.

 

“There’s a sub-branch of the office nearer your school. I could look at what opportunities they might have?”

 

Harry’s eyes light up. “Really?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah! Shit. Actually, I think I saw a careers bulletin about a senior accountant role on offer the other week.” Excitement builds in Louis’ chest. “I’m bored as all hell in the city. I don’t hate my job, and your dad’s company is great, but yeah, I could definitely do with a change and a new challenge.”

 

“Oh my god, Lou. Would you really? I mean, would you consider moving for me?”

 

“For us? Of course, love,” Louis says and leans in, cupping Harry’s face and drawing him into a smiling kiss.

 

“You’re amazing. I can’t even… I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Say you’re happy. Say you’ll be mine.”

 

“I’m happy and I’m yours. Forever.”

 

“That’s all I need to hear,” Louis says and dives back in for another kiss.


	6. Epilogue

One year later…

 

The overlander trundles along the winding road as it twists and turns around the mountainside through the valley. The sun is reflecting off the freshly fallen snow, clear blue skies above painting a perfect picture for their return to the chalet.

 

It’s been an amazing year. Filled with adventures and love and so much happiness Louis sometimes wonders whether his heart will beat right out of his chest. And he knows that the man sitting next to him, holding his gloved hand tightly, is the reason. The love of his life. His present, his future, his everything.

 

Harry had followed him home on their first night back and they haven’t been apart for a single night since. Louis had been fortunate to secure the senior accountant role at the sub-branch near Harry’s uni, in fact, the company was absolutely thrilled to offer him the position. His expertise and proven track record allowing him to ascend to a management position within the first six months. Harry’s studies continue, it’s hard work but he has a dedication that Louis admires and he supports him however he can.

 

The ‘I love you’s’ had fallen from their lips less than a week after they returned, both of them admitting they’d had to forcibly hold them in until they simply couldn’t stop themselves. Their families embraced their relationship, as Louis knew they would. Liam, as it turns out, was perhaps the happiest of everyone, completely thrilled that his little brother and his best mate had found the loves of their lives.

 

But Louis and Harry are not the only ones who found love on that skiing trip. Liam, too, had found his one true love, Kayla, the Omega he met by chance at the airport. Now engaged, with their wedding just around the corner.

 

Harry, bless him, has been dropping hints the size of Range Rovers for the past few months indicating that he’d very much like to be following in their footsteps, like  _ now _ . Louis finds it endlessly endearing and is quite enjoying stringing him along, but not for too much longer. This weekend at the chalet will mark their one year anniversary and the silver band inlaid with emeralds as bright and gorgeous as Harry’s eyes might just be burning a hole in Louis’ carry-on right at this very moment.

 

It hasn’t all been smooth sailing, of course. Omega/Omega relationships are still not considered mainstream. But they’ve taken it all in their stride. The uni town, where they now live, providing them with a welcome and open-minded community, students and the younger generation being more progressive in their views. They may not yet be able to marry in the eyes of the law, but that won’t stop Louis from asking, wild horses couldn’t stop him from doing that, and he knows that the ceremony they’ll share with their family and friends is sure to be just as important as any piece of paper.

 

Harry rests his head on Louis' shoulder as they round the final turn, the chalet coming into view, just as stunning as he remembers. He grips Harry’s hand tighter, memories flooding back of their last visit. How it had started as just a lads weekend and ended with Louis finding the partner he will spend the rest of his life with.

 

The vehicle comes to a stop in the car park and it feels both like they were here yesterday, and also like they’ve been gone for years.

 

He turns to see Jamie jogging down the path and Niall launches out of his seat, flinging the cabin door open and leaping off the top step onto the gravel below. He runs up the path and leaps into his boyfriend's arms as Jamie spins them around, clinging to each other tightly. Niall had offered up a place for Jamie to stay when he visited the city a couple of months after their trip and things had progressed from there. They’re ridiculously well-suited to each other, feeding off their joint energy and filling the world with laughter and mischief. But it’s not easy for them, being apart so much, and Louis thanks his lucky stars that he and Harry are able to be together every day. He doesn’t think he could cope if couldn’t touch and kiss and breath in Harry’s scent every night and every morning.

 

Harry and Louis unbuckle their belts and haul themselves out of the truck, wandering around to the back and grabbing their bags, Liam and Kayla following behind.

 

“Wow. It’s amazing here. Even more beautiful than the pictures,” Kayla says as Liam retrieves their bags and throws his duffle over his shoulder, extending the handle on Kayla’s suitcase and wheeling it behind him.

 

“Yeah. It’s gorgeous. Wait until you see inside,” Liam says and kisses her cheek. They’re adorable, really, and Louis loves them both a lot.

 

Harry has both of their duffles in his hand and Louis picks up their carry-on backpacks. They wander up the pathway, side by side, hot breaths steaming from their mouths in the cold air.

 

Jamie and Niall have finally stopped spinning and are snogging like crazy, but Jamie breaks away when he notices Harry and Louis approaching.

 

“Welcome back, lads! Nice to see you both again,” Jamie says reaching out a hand and shaking both of theirs in turn.

 

“Lovely to see you again too, mate. It’s been too long,” Louis says smiling.

 

Jamie leans over and stage whispers to Harry. “So, did you bring your own condoms this time or do I need to grab you some from my stash?”

 

Harry blushes deeply and Louis and Niall cackle loudly.

 

“Yeah. We’ve got plenty, thanks,” Harry mutters as he walks away. 

 

Louis nudges Harry with his shoulder and turns around, walking backwards up the path. “Oi! Jamie! How’s the pool? We can’t  _ wait _ to get back in there and, you know,  _ enjoy _ it again, just like we did last year.”

 

“You horny fuckers are banned from the bloody pool! Don’t even think about it. I was the one who had to clean it!” Jamie shouts after them and then winks at Louis. He’s in on Louis’ scheme, as are the rest of the staff, but it’s going to be quite a surprise for his partner.

 

Louis smirks and spins back around as Harry honks out a laugh, their footsteps crunching the gravel beneath their shoes.

 

The chalet is just as he remembers it, warm and opulent, sun streaming in through the floor to ceiling windows and a well-stoked fire crackling away in the hearth. This time though, everywhere he looks brings back happy memories of their time here. He imagines Harry crouched down tending to the fire, sitting on the lounge wrapped in a blanket and snuggled into Harry’s side, and of course, the scene of the now infamous foot massage.

 

“We’re in the same room as last time,” Harry says dangling the key in front of Louis’ face and breaking him out of his reverie.

 

“Yeah? How romantic.” Louis raises up on his toes and pecks Harry’s cheek.

 

“Come on,  _ lover _ , let’s get upstairs,” Harry says and waggles his eyebrows.

 

Louis rolls his eyes fondly. “I’m in love with an idiot.”

 

Harry heads towards the stairs and Louis follows behind, he’d probably follow him anywhere. Louis swings his backpack around to his front as they make their way up the stairs. Unzipping the side pocket, he reaches in and pulls out the ring box, tucking it inside his jeans. 

 

Louis knows what they’re walking into, but Harry certainly doesn’t. He’d spent the last few weeks going back and forth with the staff on exactly what he wanted. An obvious statement, without being over the top, comfortable, but special, something that would reflect them as individuals, and as a couple.

 

Watching as Harry strides down the hallway, he’s once again overcome with how truly lucky he is. He never dared imagine his life like this. Able to be his whole self, openly and completely. Happy and in glorious, blissful, overwhelming love with the Omega of his dreams. 

 

Louis thinks about their future, sharing a home and raising a family. They want a big brood of kids, eventually. Little blue-eyed, curly-haired, chubby-cheeked terrors to fill their house with laughter and love. They both want to carry, to get to experience the joy of a new life growing inside of them. That will all come in time. When Harry has finished uni and taken the legal world by storm, fighting for Omega/Omega rites. When they’ve bought a house, with the pool Louis is adamant he won’t go without. When they’re ready.

 

Harry stops outside the door and slots the key inside, turning back to smile at Louis. He’s so beautiful, almost unbearably so, and it takes Louis’ breath away. Only a year ago, he was so unsure of himself and worried that love would never find him, that it was going to pass him by and leave him empty and alone. Now, he stands on the threshold of a moment so enormous he can hardly fathom the enormity of what’s about to happen.

 

Harry opens the door and steps inside. The soft music and candlelight flowing out of the room, beckoning him inside. He hears Harry gasp and drop their bags. Louis follows him in and releases his hold on their backpacks, letting them thud against the wooden floor. He leans back against the door, clicking it shut behind them.

 

There are petals on the floor and bed and dresser, everywhere, forming a colourful blanket over each surface. A bottle of champagne is chilling in a bucket on the coffee table, with two long-stemmed flutes nearby. Chocolates and candies adorn the pillows on the oversized king bed. The heavy curtains are drawn allowing the unscented candles to glow and flicker, filling the room with a golden hue. It’s perfect.

 

Harry spins around and sits down heavily on the edge of the bed, reaching out and scooping up a handful of petals, letting them cascade through his fingertips and onto his lap. He looks up and Louis sucks in a breath, gazing at his gorgeous Omega, eyes glistening, mouth slightly open.

 

“What… what’s all this?”

 

Louis smiles and pushes himself off the door, taking one step forward. “Wanted to do something special for us, for our anniversary.” His voice is quiet, tentative, nervous. He knows Harry will say yes, doesn’t doubt it for a minute, but he has to ask him first, and the words are getting stuck in his throat.

 

“Really?” Harry asks bemusedly. “That’s so sweet of you, Lou. I didn’t… I didn’t expect anything like this.”

 

Louis takes another small step. “Anything for you, my love.”

 

“This is amazing. You’re such a romantic sap.”

 

“Guilty as charged,” Louis says and puts up his hands in defense as he closes the gap between them, coming to stand in front of Harry.

 

He gazes down at Harry, green eyes so open and trusting and full of love. “There’s something else though, another little surprise.”

 

“Looouuu… you’re spoiling me,” Harry whines. It’s adorable and Louis wants to give him the entire world.

 

He takes a deep breath, stomach barreling, and drops down on one knee. Taking Harry’s hands and looking deep into his eyes.

 

“I love you so much, Harry. So much that sometimes I think my heart will leap out of my chest.” He rubs circles on Harry’s knuckles, steeling himself. “I never thought I would find someone so perfect for me, and yet, here you are, and you were right under my nose all these years. I’ve watched you grow into the most amazing man I’ve ever known. Kind and compassionate and loving and caring. You bring me so much happiness. You make me laugh and I’m so proud of you. You see the good in the world. You see it as better than it is, as what it can be, and you make me see it that way too.”

 

“Lou…” Harry breathes out, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Louis’ hands are trembling, or maybe it’s Harry’s hands that are shaking, he really can’t tell at this point.

 

“You’re my everything, Haz. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my days making you happy and living our life together.”

 

Louis takes one hand away and digs into his pocket, bringing the ring box out and resting it on Harry’s knee, popping it open with his thumb. The silver band, inlaid with the emeralds he had personally chosen gleams in the light, nestled inside the velvet surrounds.

 

Harry gasps. “Oh my god…”

 

“My darling, I love you so much, more than I thought I could ever love another person. I want to spend eternity with you. You’re my life, my love, my omega.” Louis looks up into Harry’s tear-filled eyes, and he knows that this is right, this is forever. “Harry, will you marry me?”

 

Harry sobs and grabs Louis face in his hands, dragging him into a bruising kiss. He pulls back and blinks the tears from his eyes, cheeks wet and smiling blindingly.

 

“Yes! Fuck. A million times yes!” Harry giggles and peppers Louis’ face in salty, wet kisses. “Yes. Yes. I love you. Yes. Fuck.”

 

Louis laughs. “So, just to be clear, that’s a yes?”

 

“Yes! You idiot. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

 

Louis takes the ring from the box and Harry holds out his hand, barely able to keep it still, but Louis manages to slip the ring over his knuckle. They both look down at the ring in awe. It looks perfect.

 

Harry swats him on the shoulder.

 

“Ooowww, what was that for?”

 

“For making me wait this long!”

 

“What?!”

 

“Thought I was gonna have to propose to you, you bloody slowpoke.”

 

“We’ve only been together for a  _ year _ !” Louis whines, rubbing his shoulder dramatically.

 

Harry leans forward and picks Louis up under the armpits and flings him on the bed.

 

“Oi!” Louis squawks. “Stop manhandling me.”

 

“Shut up. You love it.” Harry sits up and swings his leg over Louis’ thighs, straddling him and holding his hand out, gazing admiringly at his ring.

 

“You like it?”

 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you, Lou. For everything. I never thought I could be this happy. I love you so, so much,” Harry whispers and leans down, kissing Louis’ neck and nosing his way up to his mouth. Louis opens easily for him, always so easy for his Omega.

 

Louis pulls Harry down and wraps him in his arms, cradling his head against his chest. He has everything he’s ever wanted. A future so bright he can barely breathe, a happy home filled with joy and laughter, and an omega to love, who loves him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Don't forget to check out the other amazing fics in the fest.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very welcome! xx
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/183880989958/take-me-down-slow-dont-let-me-go-by) if you feel so inclined!


End file.
